Nier:Shattered Humanity
by fan fic fan 759
Summary: Post-final E. Despues de los eventos de Nier Autómata; Extraños seres llamados ángeles y dragones traen consigo a una "nueva humanidad" y con ellos un nuevo objetivo para el reformado YoRHa junta a la amenaza de los Replican. Múltiples líneas temporales, misterio, uniones entre las dos sagas. DESCONTINUADO ESPERE REESCRITURA
1. prologo

**No poseo la saga Nier o Drakengard, no pongo esto en crossover por qué se supone que ambas series son dependientes de la otra. Todo le pertenece a Yoko Taro y a PlatinumGames.**

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]].

Prologo file not found

Campanas resonando, eso era lo que oía, una y otra vez y otra vez en ese punto ya no importaba sí era su imaginación o no. El día comenzó como cualquier otro sin problemas o eso es lo que creyó eso hasta que vio como incontables copos de una sustancia blanca comenzó a caer del cielo- no, no del cielo; sino de esa criatura con forma de mujer:

Era una visión horrible algo sacado de una pesadilla Lovecrafniana; gigantesca lo suficiente para eclipsar muchos rascacielos, con un vientre abultado como una retorcida parodia de una mujer en cinta, su piel demasiado pálida para ser sano y rodeada de un aura aterradora.

Fue irónico que se quedarán atrapados aquí en este lugar su plan era más simple; conseguir un lugar donde están seguros y luego buscar alimentos, mantener segura a su hermana. Nunca creyó que su última morada sería una iglesia, originalmente quería ocultarse en una tienda de comestibles pero pensó que a alguien más pensaría en lo mismo y habría problemas entonces pensó en la iglesia.

Pensó que podría encontrar ayuda comunitaria o algo así; pero lo único que encontró fue una iglesia comunitaria y un sacerdote muerto "supongo que su fe no fue lo suficientemente fuerte" fue lo que pensó en ese momento e inmediatamente se sintió mal por ello.

 _"Sí que fui confiado"_ pensó mientras la chica que dormía en sus muslos comenzó a murmurar dormida, sin ningún problema él se deslizo sin despertarla. Él sabía que no podía culparse por no saber que esto pasaría, en la escuela siempre le ensañaron que las iglesias y centros comunitarios siempre servían de alberge en casos como este.

"Tal parece que me equivoque" dijo mientras caminaba hacia la entrada; las grandes puertas de madera parecían poder soportar un asalto frontal de una turba, las paredes blancas enviaban un aura de tranquilidad a cualquiera que se sentara en los bancos… o lo haría en una situación diferente. Él nunca fue muy religioso, solo vino a este lugar porque era el más cercano y donde creyó que él y su hermana estarían a salvo; bueno lo estaban…. Algo así…. pero no veía que hacer tal vez esperar que venga alguien, pero podría ser cualquiera, alguien sin escrúpulos que los vería como presa fácil, o salir y arriesgarse afuera pero…. ¿Su hermana podría lograrlo? Ella nunca fue muy atlética, y menos ahora que comenzaba a enfermarse-

" _arañazo, arañazo, arañazo, arañazo, arañazo, arañazo, arañazo, arañazo, arañazo, arañazo, arañazo"_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de arañazos en la puerta, por suerte no eran muy fuertes para despertar a su hermana, así que decidió investigar. Tomando un tubo de metal plomado se acercó a la puerta sin saber qué hacer, si era alguien que quería lastimarlos estaban en problemas sin importar que…. ¿pero? ¿Y si era alguien en problemas? ¿Realmente lo dejaría fuera solo por su bien y el de su hermana?, le molesto que no pensara en responder no de manera inmediata.

"realmente me estoy volviendo una mala persona ¿eh?"

Tomando más esfuerzo del que le gustaría admitir el abrió la puerta solo para encontrar… ¿un perro? Un Akita para ser exacto, pero… que hace un perro aquí se ve bien alimentado y con un collar y correa, aparentemente se escapó de su dueño mientras trotaba pero donde está el dueño donde están todos desde que comenzó todo no ha visto a nadie más que el sacerdote y el perro.

Su padre de seguro se encontraba en entraba en el asilo tratando de sacar a mama de ahí y buscarnos…. – _suspiro-_ "tan solo espero que traiga los suficientes medicamentos" dijo para sí mismo amaba a su madre realmente lo hacía pero su delirios…. realmente no necesitaba nada de eso en esta situación.

El perro aparentemente se había puesto cómodo durmiendo junto su hermana, bien supongo que podría ¿no se? Usarlo como perro de rastreo o ¿algo así?, realmente no importa siempre y cuando no-

Y luego comenzó; el ruido de campanas ¡pero era imposible! Las campanas solo podían sonar si alguien activaba el mecanismo, algo no andaba bien el cielo ahora brilla en un color rojo antinatural.

"Necesito sacarla de aquí" dijo a sí mismo, al correr donde su hermana dormía no pudo evitar pensar en que este era el fin del mundo cuando llego con su hermana la sacudió y le grito para que despertara…. pero no lo hacía, estaba muy fría necesitaba encontrar un hospital y rápido-

" **SSSSSSCCCCCRAAAAAAASSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH"**

El ruido de vidrio roto fue lo que le advirtió de problemas; un par de brazos trataban de entrar a través del cristal roto solo para ser detenido por los barrotes de metal entre los murales de la ventana, mas brazos estallaron de las ventanas significando algo: estaba rodeado por sea quien sea; lo único que podía ver eran sus brazos pálidos y oír gemidos de dolor, los cuales solo aumentaban con el paso del tiempo.

"¿esto es todo? ¿Es así como termina? No, me niego, salvare a mi hermana y a mis padres, no importa lo que tenga que hacer, lo lograre a través de cualquier medio no importa lo hare…. a cualquier costo" dijo el chico con convicción mientras sujetaba la varia con más fuerza como si fuese un arma poderosa.

"Entonces ¿harías cualquier cosa? ¿Eh?" Dijo una voz detrás de él.

Cuando se dio la vuelta se sorprendió al ver a una chica enfrente del altar; llevaba comisa manga larga de botones, una falda corta y lentes ovalada, parecía la típica chica que encontrarías en Akihabara parecía demasiada tranquila con la situación actual.

¿Y entonces? ¿Estarías dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa? ¿Dejarías que esas cosas te devoraran para salvar a tu hermana? ¿Te convertirías en la muñeca sexual de alguien solo por tu misión? Si es así, podría tener un trato que tal vez te interese.

Entonces el chico respondió:

 **FILE NO FOUND. FILE NO FOUND. FILE NO FOUND. FILE NO FOUND. FILE NO FOUND. FILE NO FOUND. FILE NO FOUND. FILE NO FOUND. FILE NO FOUND. FILE NO FOUND. FILE NO FOUND. FILE NO FOUND. FLIE NO FOUND. FILE NO FOUND. FILE NO FOUND. FILE NO FOUND. FILE NO FOUND. FILE NO FOUND.**

 **[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]+++++++++++++++++**

En lo más alto de un edificio en decadencia, tres figuras con apariencia iguales miraba a una ciudad en ruinas, estos seres podrían parecer humanos pero la verdad es que eran androides, o mejor dicho un androide y dos gynoides, los cuales no estaban felices por como las cosas estaban resultando.

"Entonces es verdad ¿eh?" dijo una que parecía ser mayor al resto "realmente los rumores eran reales" dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para ver a sus compañeros "¿realmente las cosas se repiten de nuevo?

"Si" dijo el único varón del grupo "El bunker parece haber aparecido de nuevo y YoRHa parece vuelto a activar a cada unidad sin los recuerdos del virus lógico; creo que en este punto que incluso la Comandante en solo un títere al final del día y sin las formas de vidas mecánicas el Bunker tiene la misión de eliminar a los seres extraños que han estado apareciendo últimamente" dijo el "chico" sin cambiar de expresión o tono.

"¿Los reptiles gigantes y los iconos voladores?" pregunto la gynoide, mientras miraba al horizonte tratando de saber si podía divisar algo útil.

"Y no olvides a las manchas extrañas que debemos investigar si son los "GESTALT" que de alguna manera han vuelto" respondió la tercera persona que estaba con ellos pero no había dicho nada hasta entonces.

"Si están relacionados con la Madre de las Bestias y la magia del viejo mundo, podemos buscar en un instalación que 2b y yo encontramos, después de eso yo puedo escanear la data en la base mientras ustedes espían a…. bueno "ellos" dijo el chico albino mientras esperaba la confirmación de los demás.

"Así será solo…. Hay que tener cuidado, ya no podemos enviar nuestras mentes a cuerpos de reservas, esto es la vida única" dijo la ahora identificada como 2b a la que conoce como 2A.

Cuando 9s y 2A saltaron del techo a la calle 2b se quedó a observar que en la distancia se podían ver los dragones y los extraños iconos peleando entre ellos, no pasaría mucho hasta que YoRHa se involucrara y la pesadilla comenzara de nuevo.

La última vez que algo así paso la humanidad se extinguió ¿que pasara ahora? Fue la pregunta que la atormento, sin embargo tenía un problema mayor debía espiar a los seres que más amenazaban al mundo:

"REPLICANTS"

 **Y fin, si alguien lee esto y tiene preguntas deje una review o mande un PM.**


	2. Capitulo 1 cadenas del pasado

**No poseo Nier o Drakengar ni sus personajes. Eso les pertenece a Yoko Taro y PlatinumGames. Creo poder decir que soy el único escritor de fanfiction de Nier en español, no se si me estoy equivocando, pero realmente necesitamos más fanfic en español de estas grandes sagas.**

 **[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ Capitulo 1: Capitulo C[a]demás del pasado.]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

 _Hace mucho tiempo existió una raza llamada "Primeros humanos". Esta raza era caótica, artera y peligrosa; por eso los dioses decidieron castigarlos enviando a la madre de las bestias, ella purifico al mundo de sus males y dio paso a sus hijos. Sin embargo los "Primeros humanos" no se fueron en silencio. A través de artes oscuras dadas por un dragón rojo, ellos convirtieron sus almas en horribles manchas las cuales nos persiguieron a nosotros los "verdaderos humanos" los que aceptamos el pacto de los dioses obteniendo este mundo para habitar y recibiendo el título de humanos fuimos atormentados día y noche. Sin esperanza nuestros antepasados clamaron a los dioses de nuevo. Nuestras plegarias fueron respondidas; De una flor cinco hermosas y sabias reinas se levantaron para guiarnos._

 _Nos dieron cinco reinos para habitar y mantenernos lejos de los "humanos falsos" los cuales se ocultan en las sombras, con los ojos vendados para no ver la verdad. Así esperamos hasta el día que tengamos derecho de estar cerca del paraíso y…_

"No estas escuchando ¿cierto?" pregunto una voz que sonaba inconfundiblemente como la de una niña pequeña, era obvio por su tono de voz que ella no estaba preguntando y que sería inútil mentir.

"No, la verdad no" dijo un joven con un tono de voz que demostraba que estaba nervioso por ser descubierto; una escena extraña para alguien que mira a un joven de aparentes 19-24 años ser amonestado por un chica que no le llega al plexo solar.

"Hmmp… ¿Cómo se supone que Los Ancianos te dejen entrar en el pueblo si ni siquiera puedes aprender El Libró?" Pregunto…o más bien exigió al chico en cuestión el cual parecía cansado de estar sentado en el piso.

" _Tal vez deba conseguir muebles o algo"_ pensó el joven mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación, la cual de ello alguna vez fue un importante edificio que pertenecía a un representante de la ley, pero ahora solo era una ruina.

"Es en serio, no se que voy hacer contigo, si los Ancianos descubren que no has progresado con tus lecciones pensaran que yo no me tomo enserio la tarea que me dieron" se quejo la niña de pelo rubio y corto; ella llevaba un vestido rojo con extraños patrones bordados con hilo dorado y zapatos de cuero marrón. El siempre pensó que ese vestido era demasiado largo para ella, pero le parecía que combinaba con sus ojos.

Cualquiera que veía eso pensaría que en otra clase de situación seria extraño que una niña actuara de manera precoz, en especial con un joven que era claramente mayor que ella era inaudito, claro esta que el hecho que ella no es una niña normal. Ella es la Alta Sacerdotisa de la iglesia de los vigilantes; una de las personas con más poder en este mundo.

"Perdón Manah" dijo el joven con una voz calmada "Es solo que…..últimamente me siento como distraído y es una sensación molesta".

"Bien, ¿y que es lo que te tiene distraído?" pregunto la joven identificada como Manah con una voz que sería usada por una madre al interrogar a un hijo.

"No lo se, es por eso que es tan molesto" respondió el mientras hacía un gesto con las manos de que era irrelevante- "Además me ido bien con las demás lecciones ¿o no?"

 _-suspiro-_ "SI, te ha ido bien con las otras lecciones, PERO aun así debes poder recordar la historia de nuestro origen y propósito en esta tierra" dijo la niña con un tono que revelaba cierta frustración.

"Si, si, si, lo se, lo se, pero no creo que saberme unas historias cambie el hecho de que no soy "bienvenido" en esa….ciudad tuya". Dijo el con una informalidad sobre el tema que le hubiese causado un shock si no estuviera más que acostumbrada a ello.

Esto le recordó su situación e hizo que ella tocase su pecho izquierdo instintivamente, causando que el joven rodara los ojos. En ese momento debajo su palma y ropa se encontraba la razón por la qué él vivía en unas ruinas y no en el poblado más cercano o la capital, la razón por la que tenia que tomar empleos peligrosos para subsistir: Su marca del pacto; la prueba de que los dioses lo protegen y guían. El elemento que se supone TODOS deben tener, todos menos él.

El joven en cuestión era lo que otras chicas consideran "atractivo": piel blanco alabastro, pelo rubio platinado ojos azules, pero el rasgo mas distintivo era su vestimenta: una camisa negra bajo una chaqueta de cuero marrón y pantalones de lona y extrañas botas de combate, aunque lo mas distintivo seria la gabardina con capucha gris que según todos era impermeable. Todo esto lo hacia ver anacrónico, y según los rumores tenia que peleárselos contra bandidos y matones locales, todos mientras trataban de obtener un trofeo por castigar al "hereje". Claro ninguno tuvo éxito y nunca lo volvieron a intentar, no después de las fracturas con las que volvieron. Mientras ella analizaba su ropa lentamente subió a su rostro, rojo se encontró con azul y se dio cuenta lo que hacia y lo que esta señalando con su mano.

Fue entonces que por acción instintiva retiro su mano de su pecho, algo apenada por su acción que según ella solo le recordaba al joven su condición de marginado. Antes que ella pudiese abrir la boca para disculparse, el joven la detuvo y dijo:

"Cálmate, no me importa realmente, no tengo ni tendré esa marca, así que no es necesario que te disculpes" exclamo mientras hacia un gesto de despedida para enfatizar su punto. Esto solo hizo que su cuerpo se relajase. Sin embargo ella se acordó de algo de última hora:

"C-Como sea, realmente no importa, los "Señores de las tierras" tendrán una reunión el la Ciudad Capital, por lo tal todos se reunirán en nuestra ciudad antes, así que tendremos la oportunidad de conocerlos, tal vez podamos pedirles que te den permiso de vivir dentro de los muros sin que nadie te moleste" dijo ella con un falso tono serio esperando que el no lo notase.

"Como si eso fuera a pasar, m-me refiero a…que; no importa si me dan permiso de vivir en la ciudad, yo nunca seré bien visto por los aldeanos, eso es algo que nadie puede cambiar" dijo el joven un poco nervioso, posiblemente preocupado de ofenderla.

" _Geez, realmente eres pesimista"_ pensó la chica mientras soltaba un suspiro.

"Mira….realmente no me hagas caso bien, además está apunto de oscurecer y…bueno hoy habrá luna nueva" dijo el con tono serio mientras sacaba una espada de entre los escombros y la escoltaba hacia la salida.

Ella comenzó a caminar frente a él directo a las pesadas puertas de madera, cuando de repente escucho un fuerte ruido en el techo seguido de unos trozos pequeños de tejado cayendo al piso de madera pulida.

"¿Qué fue eso pregunto ella?" pregunto ella con algo de temor, sea lo que fuere era algo que podía desprender partes del techo, al darse vuelta para mirarlo vio que él se mantenía calmado a lo que el respondió:

"¿Qué eso?, solo es un gato le di de comer una vez y ahora no deja de molestarme" dijo el mientras caminaba hacia unas escaleras que guían al tejado sin embargo envés de subir él se quedó al pie de las escaleras y dijo: "Mira tú sigue bien, yo me encargo de esto y termino el libro que me diste bien" dijo el mientras miraba hacia el final de las escaleras y esperaba.

"Bien…. Supongo que está bien…..en cuanto termines la historia y la hallas aprendido para la otra semana, mientras te veo en la próxima visita…..y cuídate esta noche…..por favor" dijo ella mientras inclinaba la cabeza en señal de despedida para luego enderezarse y salir por las grandes puertas.

"Bien, si mal no recuerdo teníamos un acuerdo ¿no?" dijo el joven de pelo blanco hacia el molesto "gato" que le hijo una visita.

 **[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]].**

Mientras salía del edificio en ruinas, la joven sacerdotisa saco una carta muy bien arreglada de su vestido rojo y lo dejo en un buzón usado por las personas de las villa alrededor para poner sus recados o mejor dicho "exigencias" para el joven albino; ella deslizo el sobre al mismo tiempo que un joven soldado se acercaba; ella lo reconoció como Grismor y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo colosal para no fruncir el ceño. Ella no sabía por qué pero este hombre nunca le inspiro confianza a lo que ella siempre asumió por el hecho de que el buscaba el cuesto de "Líder de los Caballeros del Sello" de manera desesperada, aparentemente él la había seguido y terminaba de regañar a los caballeros que ella uso de escolta y termino al momento que la vio parada en la puerta.

"Lady Manah, usted no debería estar aquí" dijo el con un tono despectivo al final de la frase. Era obvió que el hombre mayor era alguien con quien ella nunca podría llevarse bien mas allá de lo laboral.

"Sir Grismor, me podría decir ¿cual es el problema? O acaso tiene el habito de gritarle a sus subalternos".

"No, no Lady Manah, solo les llamo la atención por traerla a un lugar tan peligroso y alejado. Si algo pasará no podríamos hacer mucho por ayudarla" dijo él en un tono lisonjero que solo aumentaba su renuencia a estar con él.

"Le puedo asegurar Sir Grismor que puedo cuidarme por mi misma; no recibí el titulo de Alta Sacerdotisa por nada ¿Sabe?, en fin se puede saber como me encontró" dijo ella en un tono serio y sin emociones.

"Eso lo sé, ninguna de esas manchas blasfemas podrían tocar a su excelencia, sin embargo le recuerdo que esas cosas no son las únicas amenazas…..si sabe a lo que me refiero" decía el mientras miraba al edificio donde el joven habitaba.

"Creo saber a lo que se refiere y no podría estar mas equivocado, "el" es la persona que evita que las "Manchas Blasfemas" destruyan las villas fuera de los muros de la ciudad, así como salvar a los transeúntes incautos, yo entre ellos cabe recordar, ¿o se le olvida la razón por la que decidí educarlo en el "Buen Camino"?" dijo de forma que daba a entender que el tema estaba cerrado.

"Con todo respeto mi Lady, aunque se que no es asunto mío; la gente crece cada vez mas sospechosa de él, me refiero a que nadie entiende como un joven de su edad puede sobrevivir por si solo, han comenzado a circular rumores de pactos blasfemos que le permiten utilizar oscuros poderes arcanos a su antojo" dijo el tratando de convencerla de estar de acuerdo con él.

"Sir Grismor, tiene razón" dijo ella mientras el caballero sonreía arrogantemente al oír esto pensando que había ganado. "Esto no es asunto suyo" respondió ella y admitiendo que la expresión derrotada en el rostro del Lord era algo por lo que valía la pena tener que soportarlo a él y sus quejas. Lo que le recordó algo:

"Además, Sir Grismor no es la primera vez que….. "Los rumores le dicen algo negativo de un joven ¿o? ¿Debemos recordar su previa aversión al hijo de Ser Oror? Dijo ella causando que el pierda la compostura por un momento solo para recuperarla instantáneamente. Viendo que el no conseguiría nada decidió inclinarse en señal de respeto y retirarse para placer de la joven sacerdotisa.

" _Tan sólo espero que mi hermana no este descuerdo con él"_.

Sabiendo que la noche vendría pronto decidió retirarse a la seguridad de la ciudad amurallada, no sin antes echar un último vistazo al edificio en ruinas antes de irse mientras en el camino calmaba a los guardias que tenían miedo debido a las amenazas de Sir Grismor. Tal vez si el Comandante Caballero hubiese puesto más atención al edificio que a sus subalternos habría visto a un chico de pelo blanco saltar de techo en techo hasta llegar a la terraza del edificio habitado por el rubio platinado con una agilidad sobrehumana.

 **[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

9S no era feliz y no se refería el hecho que al descubrir la verdad sobre los humanos originales y la guerra Androide-Maquina era mentira, eso lo había superado hace tiempo con la ayuda de sus amigos, sino que cuando por fin encontró a la persona que el creyó podía resolver sus preguntas durante uno de sus viajes hacia las ciudades "humanas", resulto más perdido que él y a través de las continuas visitas descubrió varias cosas:

No solo decía no poder recordar nada de su niñez aparte de ser un errante de pueblo en pueblo y que a la única persona que podía recordar era a la chica que fue su niñera de joven la cual cantaba una canción en un idioma antiguo y tenía una cicatriz que le atravesaba el cuerpo de forma vertical que la dividían en hemisferios perfectos sino que también era muy buen amigo sin importar su naturales sintética. Claro desde un punto de vista de una unidad escáner como el esto era interesante y todo, pero realmente se preguntaba cómo alguien como el sobrevivió todo este tiempo sin la ayuda de una unidad de combate o por lo menos un POD.

Debido a su "aparente amnesia" el parece ser incapaz de recordar su vida personal pero de alguna extraña manera el capaz de recordar eventos e historias donde él no estaba involucrado personalmente, siempre estaba la posibilidad de que él estaba mintiendo y supiera la verdad; la extinción de la humanidad, la llevada de los alíen, la guerra y las mentiras, la llegada de esta nueva humanidad y los extrañas criaturas que los acompañan las cuales merodean en la noche todas ellas con el deseo de buscar a su próxima víctima. Pero ¿Y si no? ¿Y si dijese la verdad? ¿Cómo decirlo sin arriesgar a que sufra un colapso mental como él?-

"Una moneda por tus pensamientos" fue la frase que lo saco de su "mundo personal" como decían todos, al darse cuenta que había espaciado de nuevo busco al dueño de la voz por toda la habitación tal como lo hacía siempre hasta que lo encontraba en el último lugar de siempre: frente a él.

"Volví a hacerlo ¿cierto?" dijo el androide cuya apariencia había sufrido unos retoques a lo largo de los años; aunque el diseño de ropa seguía siendo el mismo diseño el esquema de color había cambiado a uno blanco con relieves dándole la apariencia de los trajes usados por los jóvenes en la época victoriana, claro ahora tenía la opción de tener más de un diseño para vestir…. pero ahora era 2B quien hacía que vistiera de esa manera- " _Ahora que lo pienso….ella parece tener un sobrecalentamiento cuando visto así tal vez debería ver eso en la próxima revisión de sistemas"_ pensó el cuándo se dio cuenta del polvo que estaba ensuciando su ropa nueva "2B va a matarme" sin embargo necesitaba preocuparse por temas más importantes:

"¿Y…..como termina la historia?" preguntó el mientas veía a su anfitrión servirle una taza de café, él sabía que no necesitaba comer o beber y que esto solo era por fines de investigación pero….él no iba a negarse por la bebida que hizo que se preguntara dónde es que ese elixir había estado toda su vida.

"Así que estuviste oyendo ¿eehh? Tus habilidades me sorprenden…..supongo que es porque siempre olvido que no eres humano" dijo el mientras cerraba puertas y ventanas con algo de prisa. "¿te quedaras para hasta mañana?" preguntó el mientras no dejaba de hacer su trabajo de asegurar su vivienda.

"Si sino es molestia, mis compañeras y yo estamos haciendo tareas por separado y no nos veremos dentro de un mes" dijo el mientras tomaba un sorbo de su amado café "En fin ¿Cómo termina la historia? Pregunto con más curiosidad en su voz "supongo que es mi naturaleza escáner".

"Bien pero por favor duerme o desconéctate o…lo que sea que hagas, no quiero que me vigiles mientras duermo dijo el mientras vigilaba el exterior a través de los barrotes de las ventanas, antes que el androide pudiese replicar el joven dijo: "Al final una creatura nacida de sus pecados expulsados de ellas cuando se convirtieron en diosas, ataca a inocentes y ellas deciden auto sacrificarse para detenerlo no sin antes prometer que volverían un día a salvarlos,…..es la típica historia mesiánica" dijo de tal forma que era obvio que la había leído varias veces.

9S noto que por alguna extraña razón el joven tenía el habito de colocar todas sus espadas recostadas en el muro cerca de la puerta lo cual solo hacía en las noches; el sabia de los peligro que el enfrentaba pero ¿Por qué sacar más de una espada de su armería? A diferencia de él, el joven no podía cargar más de un arma a la vez.

Antes de tratar de aclarar su duda un grito en el exterior hizo que instintivamente buscara su arma…. solo para recordar que no la había traído consigo. Recordó que él había venido para pasar el rato mientras su POD se actualizaba; el cual no estaría listo hasta mañana en la mañana.

Al ver esto el joven le entrego una espada al androide y salió hacia la fuente del grito antes que 9S pudiese detenerlo:

"Supongo que al final si eres humano, solo así se explica por qué eres tan impulsivo".

 **[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]].**

En la oscuridad de la noche habita algo que infunde miedo incluso en las personas más valientes; las llamadas "Manchas Blasfemas" seres de diversas formas que nunca dejan de atacar a sus víctimas y que dominan las "Ruinas más allá del reino" donde siempre nieva y la luz del sol es tenue. Ellas nunca pueden salir a la luz del sol por eso atacan de noche a los transeúntes perdidos.

"Esto parece ser un deja vu, ¿no crees?" oyó decir al androide a su lado; él sabía que se refería a la primera vez que se conocieron, sin embargo este no era momento para sentimentalismos.

La persona que grito por ayuda esta frente a ellos a unos doce metros de distancia siendo rodeada por sombras las cuales eran repelidas por ataques de magia de parte de la víctima no tan indefensa la cual mostraba signos de cansarse rápidamente por el uso de sus habilidades.

" _¿Una maga? ¿Qué ase aquí?...Ah no importa supongo que solo debo preocuparme por esas cosas._ Pensó el mientras se acercaban a la batalla.

Aunque pelear contra las sombras no era tarea fácil no fue tan difícil gracias a la experiencia del joven, los reflejos sobrehumanos de 9S y el soporte táctico de la chica misteriosa, cuando termino la batalla ambas las partes sabían que necesitaban der explicaciones, aunque la chica parecía no tener problemas:

"Hola que tal mi nombre es Accord, soy una investigadora de la "Biblioteca Eterna" aunque no me sorprendería que nunca hayas escullado de nosotros porque somos muy reservados, tengo algo para ti como pago por salvarme es algo genial: es un libro, genial no crees, es un libro muy especial, pero te lo muestro en tu refugio, ¿no te importa cierto?, deberías venir no sea que haya más de esas manchas y-…..

El y su acompañante no sabían que pensar, cuando él se dio vuelta para ver al androide albino en busca de respuestas este solo se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, entonces él se preguntó en que se había metido mientras veía a la chica extraña que caminaba de una manera rara dirigirse hacia su casa ante de voltearse y decir:

"Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Pregunto ella finalmente.

"Mi nombre es Nier" dijo el joven mientras se preguntaba si era malo por sentirse arrepentido de salvar a esta chica. Ahora la pregunta es: ¿Por qué 9S tiene una mirada tan seria en el rostro?

 **[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

En un lugar lejano una chica de pelo blanco observaba el horizonte, mientras a su espalda un montón de cadáveres de mujeres con el vientre expuesto yacían en el suelo de concreto.

"Mierda, llegue tarde; ahora debo seguir el rastro de nuevo" dijo a nadie en particular esperando no fallar de nuevo aunque sería más fácil si ese "llorón idiota" no estuviera buscando a esa persona molesta: _"Tan solo espero que no esté jugando en el lodo de nuevo"_

 **[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

 **Fin del capítulo, si alguien quiere dejar su opinión dejen un comentario en los review o manden un PM. Esto no es un AU, es algo que sigue desde el final secreto y se revelara el por qué poco a poco.**


	3. Capitulo 2 2B or not 2B

**No poseo la saga Nier ni la saga Drakengar o sus personajes eso le pertenece a Yoko Taro y PlatinumGames. Les advierto esta obra contendrá elementos de otras obras de Yoko como sinoalice.**

 **[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]][][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][ Capitulo 2 2B or not 2B.]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[]]]][[[[[[[[[[]][[][[[[[]]][[]]][]]]]]]]]]]]]][][.**

Informe YoRHa N°2045 Codificación: Anochecer: A través de la investigación y observación las unidades científicas han logrado confirmar el retorno del fenómeno astral conocido como noche: La rotación de el cuerpo celeste conocido como "Tierra" sobre su propio eje causa que los diferentes hemisferios sean expuestos a la luz del sol.

Según nuestros investigadores solo hay una explicación posible; la aparición de las formas de vida reptilianas llamadas Dragones (ver informe N°0230) y los formas de vida Espectrales conocidas como Vigilantes (ver informe N°0231) y los material extra-dimensionales (informe N°0091) restauraron este fenómeno natural.

Para mas información espere nuevos informes de parte de la División Científica.

 **[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]].**

Las ciudades en ruinas eran hermosas, de eso no había dudas; su extraña arquitectura y su naturaleza ancestral eran algo que no se podía replicar aunque solo fueran los diseños mas simples; a lo que se refería era que la emoción de ser inigualables era talvez el hecho que a diferencia de ella eran únicas, posiblemente era la razón por lo cual ella sentía celos.

"Supongo que a esto se referían Adam y Eve cuando decían que la humanidad era interesante"

Sacudiendo la cabeza para desechar esos pensamientos inútiles, 2B se concentro en la tarea en cuestión. Acercándose al borde del tejado en el que se encontraba y reviso en las superficies adyacentes tratando de encontrar…

"¡Objetivo! adquirido digo ¡Bingo!" era difícil recordar que era libre de YoRHa y podía desarrollar su propia personalidad, en especial con YoRHa volviendo y creando una nueva "guerra proxie" contra los "humanos invasores" y sus deidades. Por lo menos ella ya no tenía que usar su visor aunque era difícil deshacerse del uniforme.

" _Supongo que hay personas que no pueden ser salvadas"_ pensó con cierta tristeza. Pero bueno debo tratar con aquellos que…. _ahem_ tengo en especial estima. Esa forma de pensar le recordó algo que le dijo 9S: _Geez, 2B puedes pelear con un Goliat sin hesitar, pero no puedes decir lo que sientes sin entrar en pánico"._ Ese día ella aprendió el porque los machos humanos tenían miedo a dormir en el sofá, 9S no puede decir que nunca lo ayuda con sus investigaciones

Concentrándose en su misión actual ella tomo el misterioso paquete; el cual era un frasco con un líquido extraño envuelto en un papel que contenía un mensaje:

" _Muestra del ultimo proyecto de alquimia, hay un objeto orgánico debajo de la iglesia, parece una planta"_

2B no pudo evitar la sensación de escalofríos pasando por su espalda; aunque su infiltrado le había provisto de información valiosa esta solo le daban más preguntas que respuestas

"¿Qué tiene que ver esto con los asesinatos?" se pregunto así misma tratando de encontrar una respuesta…..eso hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con una sensación familiar y por acto reflejo ella "desenfundó" su espada: " _ **Contrato Virtuoso"**_ mientras se daba la vuelta logrando deslumbrar un bólido de color amarillo.

 **Clack.**

Metal choco contra metal y un millar de chispas rebotaron en todas partes del piso, el impacto no logro causar que ella retrocediera como el asesino claramente esperaba así que ella aprovecho eso para moverse hacia un lado tratando de atacar el costado derecho de su adversario el cual rápidamente escudó y se alejo permitiendo que la androide divisará a su atacante:

Un joven de la misma altura y complexión que 9S con la diferencia de que su pelo era rubio y sus ojos rojos, su ropa era igual que la que 9S usa actualmente: una camisa de botones con mangas largas de color amarillo crema y un par de pantaloncillos de color negro los cuales parecían haber visto mejores días, sus zapatos eran negros de lustrar y combinaban con sus guantes.

Curiosamente lo que mas llamó si atención no fue su arma; la cual parecía ser una gran alabarda sino su rostro cuya piel pálida mostraba extrañas runas negras en su lado derecho extendiéndose hasta llegar a su cabello rubio. Esto solo podía ser una cosa:

" **Black Scrawl"** dijo en voz alta mientras tomaba una posición de batalla, este no es un enemigo que se pueda subestimar.

"¿O? Te has dado cuenta ¿eh? Supongo que era de esperase de una androide, bien por ti hermana". Dijo el con una voz que de alguna manera le dada escalofríos.

"Entonces eres un Replican, no me sorprende que me ataques por la espalda, era la única forma de que me causes daño real" este comentario claramente afecto al Replican; el cual hizo una mueca por un momento antes de volver a sonreír, solo que ahora desprendía un aura asesina.

"Si….supongo que tienes razón, her-ma-na. Pero eso no importa, ya que la persona que piensa por mi cree que eres una molestia, así que me envió a jugar contigo…JE, JE, JE, JE, JE siempre quise saber lo hay dentro de un androide" dijo el mientras tomaba posición de ataque, a lo que ella respondió preparando su espada y su POD.

" _Este combate…es inútil"._

 **[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]].**

"Oye… ¿sabes dónde vamos?

" _O por la deidad que quiera escucharme…no de nuevo"_

"Me refiero a que siempre parece que sabes donde ir y todo…..pero aquí solo hay edificios viejo y abandonados"

" _¿Es en serio?", 2B mas te vale que esto sea importante, o te juro….."_

"Solo digo que; podríamos ir donde tuviésemos que ir si fuéramos volando ahí…. ¿por cierto? ¿Dónde es ahí? ¿Es un lugar especial para ti? ¿Es tu casa?

"ALGUNA VEZ TE CALLAS"

"…"

"…"

"…..."

"Wow, eras igual".

"¿Igual a quien?"

"¡Ella! ¡Zero!...mi mejor amiga….mi única amiga"

"¡O!...bien supongo que era lista si era igual a mi"

"Si, muy lista….y glotona…y grosera…y maldecía como marinero…."

"Bien entendí, era alguien especial".

"Y le encantaba beber…..y mucho, Uh, uh y tenia muchos novios….. Al mismo tiempo"

"O-¿Okey? Creo que eso es suficiente….."

"Y siempre estaba de malhumor y amargada…. ¡Ah! Y según ella todo apesta"

"SUFICIENTE. CIERRA, LA, BOCA"

"¡SI! ¡Igual a ella!"

"…..."

"….."

"Cállate….solo camina y no hables"

"Tara ta, ta, tarara ta"

"No tararees"

"Perdón…."

"Solo….cállate…."

 **[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**.

" _Como pensé, este combate es inútil"_

2B tenía que considerar seriamente su evaluación, esto no podía considerarse un combate. Aunque este Replican tenía más habilidad que un combatiente promedio carecía de disciplina y moderación.

Atacar, esquivar, atacar un patrón simple y predecible que realmente era mas una molestia que una amenaza en si, técnicamente había perdido oportunidades de asestar debido a olvidar el territorio; la cima de un edificio no era el lugar indicado para un duelo.

"Este combate no me trae ningún beneficio, dime ¿A que te refieres con "La persona que piensa por mi"? ¿Es alguien involucrado con los asesinatos?" En ese momento 2B vio como el replican cambio abruptamente de humor pasando de frustrado a adoptar una actitud realmente inocente:

"No se de que estas hablando, yo solo rompo juguetes" dijo el sin ningún signo de remordimiento mientras sus hombros se relajaba e inclinaba la cabeza a un lado como si en realidad se tratara de un niño inocente.

"Además, ya te lo dije yo odió pensar por mi mismo…si el dice que alguien debe morir….pues yo lo mató" agregó él como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. La idea de que alguien abandone la oportunidad de actuar por su propia voluntad era algo que 2B no podía siquiera entender; todos esos años al servicio de YoRHa, matando a 9S para proteger una mentira, deseando una forma de ser libre, solo había algo por hacer:

"Entonces te diré que hacer a continuación: ¡MUERE!" con eso la androide se lanzó hacia delante de manera veloz. Cuando el replican se dio cuenta de esto uso su alabarda para bloquear y detener todos los ataques del modelo de batalla, fue ahí cuando 2B se dio cuenta que el chico de alguna manera bloqueaba los golpes siquiera antes de que las armas hicieran contacto como si una fuerza lo protegiera, sin saber que hacer 2B dio un salto hacia atrás tratando de tomar distancia.

"Lo vez hermana, esa persona me da cosas que yo quiero, solo debo dejar de hacer algo que odio" dijo el chico al ver lo fútil de los ataques de su oponentes; entonces sin previo aviso las runas en su cuerpo comenzaron a brillar como locos sin que pareciera detenerse pronto, para lo cual solo había una opción:

"POD 042, desbloquea el modo Berserker" dijo el modelo de combate sabiendo los peligros que conlleva usar la copia de la habilidad de A2 sin haberlo probado antes.

"Advertencia: el uso de este modo puede ser demasiado para el cuerpo de 2B, ¿estas segura de querer usarlo?" respondió el POD en su habitual voz sin emociones.

Después de un segundo de pensarlo 2B llego a la conclusión: "Si" dijo ella sin dudar.

"Entendido, activando modo Berserker" dijo la máquina de apoyo, seguido de esto 2B comenzó a sentir como una enorme sensación de fuerza pasaba por su cuerpo y como cada fibra bio-sintetica se tensaba y endurecía sin restricciones con solo un propósito-no un deseo: Eliminar al Replican.

Dando un salto increíble hacia su objetivo a una velocidad alucinante, ella corto distancia en un parpadeo tratando de cortar verticalmente a su objetivo el cual uso un campo de fuerza esférico para protegerse.

"Te lo dije hermana, gracias a esa persona no tengo que preocuparme de nada-¡ ¿PERO QUE?!" dijo exclamo sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta que el androide no dejaba de atacar lo de manera bestial, cada vez más y más rápido, pero no importaba ¿no? Siempre que usaba esto era intocable- su línea de pensamiento se cortó cuando se dio cuenta de las marcas en la esfera que tenían formas de grietas que se extendían cada vez más.

"IMPOSIBLE, EL DIJO QUE SOY INTOCABLE, INTOCABLE" pensó de manera frenética sin importarle lo que tuviera que hacer para salir con vida de esta situación lo que lo hizo activar más de su poder causando que se elevara y flotara en el aire mientras el androide le daba caza a su presa. Usualmente 2B no actuaria de forma tan irresponsable, pero en ese momento no era 2B o por lo menos no la que conocían; este era un ser con su apariencia el cual solo tenía como propósito la destrucción de su objetivo sin importar que.

De repente unos extraños glifos aparecieron sobre el Replican los cuales lanzaron orbes de energía que se dirigían a todas parte sin control preciso.

"ADVERTENCIA: MAGIA DEL ANTIGUO MUNDO" dijo POD 042, aunque en este punto era más una advertencia a el que a cualquiera. Los proyectiles demostraron ser inútiles contra el androide sin embargo ya que todos fueron esquivados por una rampante 2B, el cual decidió que era suficiente de esto saltando para cortar en dos al Replican ahora que ya no tenía escudos- solo para ser detenida y obligada a retirarse por un aumento masivo de energía el cual dio paso a un destello el cual hozo desaparecer al chico, dejando a una frustrada 2B y un silencioso POD el cual termino enviando una orden de apagado al chip Berserker de la androide como se le había instruido.

"¿Qué paso? Pregunto ella con un tono de urgencia en su voz mezclado con un poco de duda demostrando que estaba algo aturdida.

"EL OBJETIVO ESCAPO ATRAVEZ DE UN MECANISMO DE TELETRANSPORTACION A BASE DE MAGIA SUGIERO QUE NOS APUREMOS A ADVERTIR A NUESTROS ALIADOS" dijo el POD con su voz monótona, a lo que 2B asintió; este ataque confirmo sus temores, estaba cerca de descubrir algo y sus enemigos iban a silenciarlos:

" _debo encontrar a 9S y advertirle"_ pensó ella mientras corría a la dirección de si hogar. Tan enfocada estaba que no se dio cuenta de un par de ojos rojos que la observaban desde un tejado adjunto cuyo dueño luego salía de las sombras donde se había ocultado y espiado toda la pelea su rostro fue enmarcado por una sonrisa con su carnosos labios rojos y adornados por una marca de belleza cercana a estos.

"POR FIN, TE ENCONTRE"

 **Dejen su opinión o review para el siguiente capitulo.**


	4. Capitulo 3 Conociendose de nuevo

**No poseo Nier, Nier: Autómata o Drakengar ni sus personajes solo poseo esta historia, todo lo bueno pertenece Yoko Taro y PlatinumGames. Gracias especiales a 9arms por su apoyo, sus historias son geniales (No Spam). La apariencia de Nier es la del prólogo de la versión Replicant**

 **[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]].**

 _El recordaba los tiempos antiguos cuando era una persona con TODOS sus miembros juntos estando al servicio de la organización Hamelin. Aunque pensándolo bien….el nunca fue una persona; siempre peleado contra las "Legiones" producto del "Síndrome de Coloración Blanca", no era ningún secreto que las vacunas que les suministraban no detenían el proceso de transformación, solo lo retrasaba._

 _El recuerda la sensación de desorientación y mareo cuando despertó en esa sala blanca sin puertas o ventanas. De haber sabido lo que le ordenarían hacer…_

 **[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]][[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]][[[[[[]]]]][[]]]]]]][[]]]]]]][[[]]]]][[[[[[[[]]]]]]][[[]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[]]]]][[][[[[]][[[][]][.**

Nier….

Realmente no entendía como las cosas terminaron así. Esta chica LITERALMENTE se había apropiado de su espacio personal, se suponía que ella estaría asustada y temblando de miedo con una manta encima; en vez de eso ella había estado hablando sin cesar acerca de la arquitectura del edificio…

Nier, ¡oye! ¿Estas escuchando?

Lo peor de todo era que cada vez que trataba de obtener respuestas ella solo desvía la conversación haciendo preguntas acerca de el o del pueblo cercano, lo cual solo aumentaba las sospechas. Además….el realmente notó la mirada que 9S le dio justo después de que la salvarán.

¡NIER!

Fue entonces que Nier se dio cuenta qué había estado viendo de manera intensa a la chica mientras esta recorría todos los detalles de su no tan humilde morada y que había ignorado accidentalmente a su amigo. Ambos habían decidido que lo mejor era que los tres se quedaran en su "Refugio", los dos se habían sentado en el "sofá"; el cual consistía en unos tablones de madera cubierto de goma espuma que de alguna se logro conservar en un contenedor sellado al vacío, en unas ruinas fuera del reino mientras ella simplemente parecía mas interesada en sus alrededores, haciendo cometarios acerca de la arquitectura y cosas así.

"Perdón, Nines ¿Qué decías?" dijo con un tono apológico, realmente no había caso en fingir, el estaba distraído.

 **Suspiro** -"Te pregunte ¿Si irás a ver a los "Señores de las Tierras" como dijo tu amiga?" explico el androide. Diferentes tonos de azul se encontraron cuando ambos se vieron a los ojos mientras ambos ponderaban sus opciones, el no quería decirlo sin embargo la idea de entrar a la Ciudad de Catedral Roja" le emocionaba. Fue cuando recordó algo de repente: "Oye ¿Por qué mirabas a la chica de manera extraña después de que la salvamos?"

Ante esto 9S se puso tenso mientras lo miraba sorprendido, solo para relajarse momentos después: "je, supongo que puedes… ¿eh?...como se dice… ¿Leerme como un libro? Bien supongo que debo decirlo; veras esta chica- 9S giro su cuello de una manera que hizo que Nier se preguntara si él podía girar la cabeza como un búho _"Al fin y al cabo es un androide, el podría hacer eso ¿no?"._

Cuando se dio cuenta que la persona en cuestión le hablaba a un extraño aparato que claramente era tecnología del "Mundo Antiguo" como le decían todos, Nier le dio un codazo leve en el brazo a su amigo, indicándole que siguiera con su explicación.

"Mira no se como explicarlo…pero, cuando la encontramos sentí….como un sentido de familiaridad y al mismo tiempo repulsión" explico el androide, causando que el chico levantara una ceja en confusión. Aparentemente la expresión en su rostro fue lo suficientemente obvia, ya que androide siguió con su explicación:

"M-Me refiero a….bueno, la ultima vez que sentí eso fue hace mucho, cuando 2B y yo nos encontramos a alguien en el desierto" a juzgar por la expresión de 9S, Nier supo que no era de hecho alguien que a el le encantará recordar así que no presionaría el tema, pero aun así necesitaba saber mas de esta chica. No sería fácil, ella se veía como alguien que guardaba bastantes secretos-

"¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo me preguntaran lo que sea que quieran saber? Dijo la chica que parecía haber salido de la nada. Esto claro hizo que Nier se asustara _un poco claro_ así como tomar mas en cuenta las preocupaciones de su amigo; el cual aparentemente no había sido sorprendido para nada y seguía bebiendo su café ahora frío mientras le mostraba una arrogante sonrisa.

Presumido.

Sin embargó, era tiempo de las respuestas:

"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y qué haces en este lugar?" Fue directo, el lo sabia, pero necesitaba las repuestas. La chica son embargo no pareció molestarse, en vez de eso dio una sincera sonrisa y comenzó a hablar:

"BIIIIIEENNNN, como talvez dije antes mi nombre es Accord y trabajo para la "Biblioteca Oculta" la cual es una organización exclusiva, que se dedica a encontrar artefactos y conocimiento de los "Primeros Humanos" lo cual es una tarea extenuante y que sólo asignan a los mejores agentes ~ de los cuáles soy parte ~ " dijo ella mientras tomaba una extraña posé como de bailarina.

Fue ahí que se dio cuenta de lo que 9S se refería la actitud de está chica era totalmente actuada; como si de un papel de una obra extraña se tratase.

Realmente no es alguien de confiar.

"Y en cuanto a tu otra pregunta…pues….yo vine por ti Nier. Dijo ella con la voz más madura que había escuchado; era extraño, como si alguna vez la hubiese oído antes, era lo más llamativo….o lo era hasta que el registro sus palabras.

"….. ¿Que?..."

Antes de que pudiera registrar lo que estaba pasando, un sonido metálico lo saco de la bruma en que esas palabras lo habían hundido.

"Lo sabía….sabía que había algo raro en ti" escucho decir a su amigo, el estaba teniendo un duelo de fuerza con la chica usando la espada que le había prestado para pelear contras las manchas, mientras ella lo detenido usando….¡ ¿SU BOLSO DE MANO?! Bien eso es algo que no vez todos los días.

Justo cuando creía que las cosas no podían ser mas raras de no ser por el hecho de que el bolso comenzó a brillar mientras flotaba rodeado de extraños símbolos, cuando la luz se desvaneció, todos en la habitación se quedaron atónitos ante la visión mas bizarra que encontrarían ese día

" **Quien hoza perturbarme mientras descanso, a mi El gran Grimorio Weiss".** Dijo el extraño libró que ahora flotaba en la habitación mostrando toda su gloria.

"Bien…..creó que realmente necesitamos respuestas…AHORA".

 **[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]].**

 **Nier Ost-Cold steel coffin.**

En un lugar oscuro y profundo bajo la Catedral Roja donde nadie que no fuese parte de la orden tenia permitido ir, una figura solitaria caminaba en un corredor que parecía estar hecho de piedra y que era apenas iluminado por velas en la pared; el corredor poseía muchas puertas a ambos lados las cuales compartían el mismo color ocre oscuro que mostraba que eran igual de antiguo que el resto de esta ala secreta casi laberíntica. Las facciones de la figura estaban cubiertas por un manto sobre su cabeza el cual llegaba sobre sus talones, sin embargo era obvio notar que el disgusto era evidente en la forma que miraba a todos lados y evitaba siquiera acercarse a los objetos en la habitación los cuales el miraba con repulsión.

"No puedo creer que sea yo quien deba hacer esto, solo espero que mi hermana tenga una buena razón"

Al llegar a su destino; el cual era la última puerta del corredor paralela con la de la entrada a su espalda, la figura se dispuso a abrir la puerta, la cual pese a que se veía grande y pesada, era fácil de mover aun para alguien de su tamaño.

"Estoy aquí, más vale que tengamos resultados positivo" dijo al cerrar la puerta a su espalda mientras miraba hacia la persona que más asco le provocaba en este lugar:

"A….si, ciertamente nuestros avances serán más que bien recibidos por usted y…nuestros patrocinadores" dijo el encargado del lugar mientras la miraba ocasionalmente antes de volver a enfocarse en su proyecto: un enorme tanque en el centro de la habitación lleno de un líquido morado que parecía brillar con su propia luz antinatural; dentro se encontró un extraño y enorme organismo con forma a un capullo de rosa, cuyo "latido" que significaba su constante crecimiento, el cual hacia feliz a la persona frente al tanque.

La persona en cuestión _si es que se le puedo llamar así_ es un anciano de barba larga y calvo de tal manera que solo puede llamarse como alguien decrepito; su atuendo era aburrido hasta mas no poder haciendo que se viera aún más sin sabor. Su laboratorio por otra parte era el lugar más organizado que alguna vez haya visto: paredes más blancas que la leche y luces blancas más brillantes que cualquier vela, solo podía deslumbrarse los mueble de metal frio y estéril los cuales estaban llenos de herramientas que ella nunca pudo recordar el nombre o la función.

Lo único que la molesto fueron las decoraciones de las paredes; líneas y líneas de cuerpos colgando, pero no cualquier cuerpos: cuerpos de "humanos falsos" los cuales protegen el legado herético de los "Primeros Humanos". Siempre encontró perturbador el que ellos se disfrazaran de personas y caminaran entre ellos sin que la población general lo supiera pero no podían saberlo, causaría pánico. Más tarde le rezaría a los "Vigilantes" por perdón para que no los castiguen por tener a estos seres en este lugar santo.

"Y bien, que es lo que muestran las pruebas, entre menos tiempo este aquí mejor" dijo con un tono firme que solo le gano que el anciano le diera una sonrisa burlona a lo que respondió con un simple "Hmmp", viendo que no recibiría nada más el anciano respondió:

"El crecimiento del organismo primario es satisfactorio, está casi listo gracias a mi formula a base de células uterinas, los 6 organismos secundarios por otro lado se niega a desprenderse del organismo, el problema es que ya no parecen querer alimentarse", eso era preocupante ¿estaban muertos? Bueno…no importan eran producto derivado de todas formas.

"No se preocupe, buscare una forma de separar a los organismos sin dañar a ninguno…..de todas formas podían ser útiles" dijo el anciano con una sonrisa enfermiza, que solo hizo que ella comenzara a enfermarse.

" _Je, como si no supiéramos de tus perversiones, solo no estás en las mazmorras porque eres útil"_ pensó ella mientras comenzaba a retirarse y le daba una última mirada al organismo en cuestión.

 _Clap, clap, clap, clap, and clap._ Un ruido extraño le llamo la atención haciendo que volteara a ver una puerta al otro lado de la habitación detrás del tanque, la cual claramente servía de salida trasera, era un ruido extraño claramente era como el de una mujer que camina en tacones.

"Ooo, parece que mi hija está de regreso" dijo el anciano el cual miro un extraño objeto redondo con glifos y unas manecillas que se movían "Y justo a tiempo" término de decir mientras se ponía "presentable", esto solo hizo que aumentara la velocidad con la que salía del extraño lugar, no tenía interés en conocer a la hijo de este lunático. " _De tal palo tal astilla"_ pensó de manera sobrilla. Cuando salió de la habitación parte de su curiosidad se despertó e hizo que ella se acercara a la puerta solo para oír:

"Entonces padre ella se fue sin darse cuenta que yo estaba ahí, así que decidí visitar a mi novio" dijo una voz claramente femenina, esto solo hizo que una vena de humor mórbido estallara " _Me compadezco del podre diablo que sea su novio"._ Decidió seguir escuchando mientras la voz femenina dijo: "Entonces padre ¿puedo tenerlo?". Eso fue todo, debió haber sabido que se trataba de una acosadora. En fin tenia cosas más importantes; como por ejemplo prepararse para las importantes visitas de mañana, y así dio marcha fuera de estos horribles "laboratorios" hacia el mundo exterior. Tal vez de haberse quedado más tiempo ella podría haber escuchado al anciano decir algo acerca de enviar a su hermana mayor a buscar a su novio mañana en la mañana.

 **[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]].**

Si hubiera una forma de describir a Grimoire Weiss, solo podía ser de una manera: perplejo. Dando una indiscutible muestra de su poder, el tomo arcano espero muchas cosas: miedo, admiración, odio, alabanza. Pro en vez de eso el chico que se supone era su nuevo usuario solo…solo _Uff_ parecía casi…. O cielos solo recordarlo lo frustraba.

 _Flashback:_

"¿Qué es eso? Pregunto el chico del impermeable"."Es un grimorio, te lo traje porque ya que no tienes una marca de los Vigilantes puedes hacer un "Pacto" con él y usar su poder…..o por lo menos en teoría" respondió la chica con gafas. "¿En teoría? Pregunto el chico albino mientras miraba al del impermeable, el cual parecía poco sorprendido. "¿Usar mi poder?" dijo en voz alta solo para ser ignorado por los 3 humanos en la sala. "No" dijo el primer chico de marera cortante. "Espera ¿Qué?" dijo la chica de gafas la cual parecía que sufriría una embolia, antes de que el chico albino dijese algo, el primer chico dijo: "No estoy interesado en la magia o dar algo a cambio para poder usarla, ahora si ya acabamos es hora de ir a dormir y no estoy interesado en oír nada más" dijo mientras se dirigía a lo que solo podía asumir era su habitación solo para darse vuelta y decir: "Además, mañana los llevare a una misión y no los dejare solos en mi casa, así que a dormir" dijo con un tono que demostraba que eso no era opcional antes de subir unas escaleras y desaparecer de su vista. Después de eso los otros dos se retiraron a diferentes habitaciones sin siquiera preocuparse por él.

"Esto es tan humillante".

 **[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]].**

Ella estaba tan feliz: primero había visto a su hermana luchar a su hermana y ahora su padre dijo que traería a su novio a casa. Lo hubiera hecho ella en la mañana pero él estuvo con esa niña odiosa y luego con….EL….lo cual le causa tener que usar su autocontrol para no tener que romperlo a pedazos. El tendrá que irse, igual que esa niña pequeña; es pequeña y desabrida pero podría ser un obstáculo, al fin y al cabo es como papa dice: " _Las pequeñas son las mejores"._

 **Y fin para aclarar dudas escriban un review o manden un PM**


	5. Capitulo 4 Destinos superpuestos pt 1

**No poseo Nier Autómata o Drakengar saga la cual le pertenece a Yoko Taro y PlatinumGames. Si necesitan una dar su opinión o crítica envíen un Pm o review.**

Capítulo 4: [D]estino superpuesto.

Mientras corría por el bosque 2B solo podía pensar en una cosa: _"9S, mantente a salvo".-_ Ella sabia que la posibilidad de llegar a tiempo hasta donde el había decidido ir para buscar a su "amigo" era casi imposible. La noche estaba oscura debido a falta de la luz de la luna.

"Su pongo que la noche tiene sus desventajas"

Su marcha no era realmente frenada por esto ya que gracias a la científica loca conocida como Jackass; sus ojos tenían la visión nocturna incorporada lo que le permitía moverse fácilmente entre todos los arboles. Su velocidad era constante e ininterrumpida. Su mente calculo su hora de arribo:

10 de la mañana, llegare a ese lugar a las diez de la mañana.

Con eso ella se dio una razón para no parar. Iba tan rápido que no noto a una maquina vestido de caballero comenzar a seguirla en lo que parecía ser un caballo.

* * *

Morir era lo único que quería, hacer que el dolor que conllevaba se detuviera. Sin embargo sabía que esto no pasaría. El hombre con la capucha rezaba por su nacimiento y su….hija solo quería que el le entregara a su príncipe.

Podía sentir el deseó de los demás en este laboratorio para que ella se presentara como una diosa encarnada; tontos, lo único que ella podía traer era muerte. Lo peor es que las cinco dentro de ella solo querían nacer y controlar el mundo sin poder controlarse.

Ella sólo podía esperar que su "renacimiento" fuese interrumpido por su amigo el cual también tuvo que haber venido a este mundo, no es como si a ella le importará:

"estúpido dragón" era lo único que podía pensar mientras era vigilada por la muñeca rota que sólo murmuraba cosas ha cerca de amor a primera vista, príncipes y familias grandes.

"Uhhhggg….por favor, ¡MATENME!"

* * *

" _Dime, ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para salvarla? ¿Destruir el mundo? ¿Condenar a la humanidad? ¿Servir bajo mi mando eternamente? Pregunto la mujer con lentes mientras el sonido de las campanas solo se volvía más fuertes._

" _Yo…. haría lo que fuese necesario" respondió el joven arrodillado en el pisó mientras sostenía a su hermana inconsciente mas cerca de él._

" _¿O? ¿En serio? ¿Incluso…..aceptar los pecado ajenos?" al momento que ella dijo esto las puertas de madera se abrieron de par en par mostrando a la ciudad bañada en una luz roja antinatural mientras una figura de pesadilla se acercaba a el:_

 _Un dragón rojo lleno de cicatrices el cual parecía moverse mas rápido de lo que un cuerpo así de grande debería. Antes de que el pudiese gritar una voz que parecía venir de la criatura le pregunto algo que decidiría no solo su destino, sino el del mundo mismo_

" _¿Entonces hacemos un pacto?" y entonces el despertó…_

….Después de levantar la mitad superior del cuerpo de la cama y dar rápidas y profundas bocanadas de aire, el comenzó a calmarse y recordarse que solo era un sueño.

Nier había tenido este sueño desde que tenía memoria, siempre las mismas palabras y el mismo final, lo recordaba muy bien; lo que nunca pudo recordar era el rostro de la mujer…..hasta ahora…..algo así:

"Era Accord, eso era seguro. Del porque sonó con alguien que apenas había conocido hoy en noche- o mejor dicho ayer, si los rayos del sol indicaban algo….a parte de su amigo tratando de espiarlo.

"Si quieres preguntar solo hazlo" dijo el dueño de la vivienda. Causando que el androide casi se cayera por la sorpresa de ser encontrado. Aparentemente el decidió salir de su escondite mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza y tomaba asiento al lado de él en la cama.

"¿Si?... ¿Bueno?... ¿estás bien?" pregunto el androide.-"Te oí respirar de forma irregular anteriormente…..y vine a ver si estabas bien".

"Si, la verdad si. Siempre e sufrido de pesadillas así que no importa" dijo el joven mientras se preparaba para levantarse y vestirse.

Esto causo una leve incomodidad de parte de 9S el cual se preparaba para salir de la habitación antes de ser interrumpido por su amigo:

"Nines espera, debes usar esto" le dijo mientras le arrojaba un paquete extraño el cual atrapo sin problemas. Después de ver el contenido 9S solo podía preguntar de qué se trataba todo esto:

Un juego de armadura que extendido en la cama deba entender que era de su tamaño; consistía en una camisa reforzada de cuero ligero de color gris manga larga el cual tenía a juego un par de botas altas que subían hasta debajo de las rodillas con un par de guantes a juego. Todo se veía bien, pero había un problema:

Pantaloncillos.

Si ese era el único problema; Claro el estaba acostumbrado a usarlos, pero una cosa era usar sus pantaloncillos de combate y otra era usar estos…..estos pantaloncillos que ni siquiera llegaba a sus rodillas. "Geez, ni siquiera llegaban al final de sus muslos". Pero aun así….

"EH…yo…no se que decir" dijo el androide mientras miraba a su nuevo atuendo. Ganando un bufido divertido de parte de Nier.

"No digas nada y póntelo, se supone que eres un viajero HUMANO por lo que tienes que tener el mínimo de protección, además no es tan malo, era el equipo que yo usaba de niño" dijo el mientras continuaba poniendose la armadura que le regalo Mana la cual usaba debajo de su impermeable. Con un suspiro de resignación el androide fue a buscar a su cuarto para cambiarse a su nuevo "traje" y se preparaba para salir hacia el comedor cuando un pensamiento lo golpeó:

"Mierda me olvide del libro parlante"

* * *

Weiss no podía estar más furioso; Él, el grimorio mas poderoso de todos había sido ignorado por, por….niños. "Uuhhg, nunca había sido insultado de manera tan flagrante". En ese momento el solo podía esperar mientras flotaba en lo que solo podía llamarse cocina tratando de calmarse para no lanzar magia a estos niños al reino por venir.

"Es hora de buscar respuestas" dijo el mientras oía a sus anfitriones bajar por las escaleras el sabia que de esos tres solo había uno que podía realmente desbloquear su poder. Cuando los diviso podía ver a detalle a sus captores:

La chica de lentes con un atuendo que parecía no configurar bien con el ambiente. El chico bajito con un traje bastante…..singular y por su puesto la persona que mas estaba esperando: el joven albino con expresión seria y una armadura mas formal ( ***)** debajo de un impermeable gris verdoso. Este era con el único que podía hacer una pacto; los otros parecían no emitir la misma…..energía que este, energía muy necesaria para que su alianza funcione.

Frente a frente el joven elegido abrió la boca para decir algo. Mientras Weiss esperaba que fuesen alabanzas ha cerca de su poder nunca espero el tono casual cuando el muchacho dijo:

"Así que, tu eres el libro mágico ¿eh?, supongo que serás útil". Fue en ese momento que todo se volvió confuso: ¿Cómo era posible que este chico no supiera quien era él? Era obvio que su importancia era indiscutible, pero ¿Cómo? ¡ ¿Cómo?! Fue en ese momento que sus pensamientos se volvieron ruido blanco.

* * *

Nier realmente solo podía sentir lastima por el extraño libro el cual parecía murmurar maldiciones innombrables mientras perdía altura y terminar en el piso al mismo tiempo que caía en un mar de incertidumbre dentro de su mente.

Fue ahí cuando recordó algo importante. Se volteo donde la chica Accord y le preguntó: "¿Por qué quiere que haga un pacto con esta cosa?"

"¿Por qué tu falta de Marca de los Vigilantes te permitiría usar su poder si ningún problema? Respondió ella sin evitando el significado real de la pregunta.

Esto se gano una mirada fría de parte de Nier causando que la chica suspirara y terminara por responder:

"Bien, es para confirmar una teoría" dijo ella mientras sentaba en una silla y comenzaba con su explicación: "Como todos saben, los "humanos del viejo mundo" consideran que la Marca del Pacto es la prueba de que los Vigilantes los observan en este nuevo mundo, el cual es un regalo de parte de ellos; Ahora bien, cuando un humano hace un pactó con algún ser místico su Marca automáticamente cambia convirtiéndolo así en un "Hereje" que será perseguido por la Orden hasta ser cazado" antes que alguien pudiera hacer pregunta ella comenzó a explicar de nuevo mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

"Esto significa que nadie podrá o querrá usar este libro, por lo cual sus secretos se olvidaran EB la nada lo cual para las personas de la Biblioteca Oculta es inaceptable, así que cuando oímos sobre alguien sin marca dijimos….."

"Que yo aceptaría sin dudar" dijo Nier después de darse cuenta que es lo que buscaban, el sabia que ella planeaba algo con el, pero no sabia que seria algo tan drástico. El tal vez no tenía marca de los vigilantes pero sabía que una marca "herética" seria su muerte estaba a punto de decir que no hasta que Accord dijo como se leyera su mente:

"O vamos, todos saben que no tienes marca, nunca te preguntarían por ella" dijo ella tratando de endulzar el trato, uno completamente amargo.

"En primer lugar, una de las personas que considero mi amiga es un figura importante en la Orden y en segundo, ve y pídeselo a un elfo".

Esto causo una pequeña tos de parte de ella; aparentemente había olvidado que su lógica también funcionaban con los no-humanos: Las marcas del pacto de ellos son diferentes no solo entre especie sino que entre individuos, a excepción de los humanos los cuales todos tiene forma del sello de los vigilantes: dos caras unidas por un ojo dando un total de tres las cuales tienen dos alas a los costados.

Esta era la razón por la cual no muchos de ellos eran vistos en las ciudades humanas. Su situación siempre estuvo polarizada; muchos solo querían usar esto para esclavizarlos por no alabar a los Vigilantes y otros que debían ser llevados a su redil.

"Si….bueno, no es como si ellos fuesen a aceptar algo místico de origen humano" dijo ella defendiendo su idea-"Tu sabes que ellos evitan mas las cosas de "La humanidad antigua" que los "Humanos Congraciados" y eso es algo que nunca cambiara"

"Espera, este tomo es de los "humanos originales". ¿Por qué no decirlo antes?"-pregunto 9S el cual aparentemente había comenzado a ojear a un Weiss completamente desconectado de la realidad. Esto explica por que estaba tan callado.

Nier sabia que el escáner tipo 9 se volvía loco por todo lo que era tecnología o conocimiento de los llamados "Humanos Originales" así que solo podía ser lo suficientemente rápido para quitarle el libro antes que lo desarmara. " _Ni siquiera es mío para responder"_

Como si el androide supiera lo que pensara le dijo: "Lo seria si digieras que si". Esto causo que el joven se diera cuenta de que ahora tendría que preocuparse por ambos.

Metiendo al grimorio a su mochila el solo pudo decir y haciendo su camino hasta la salida fe la cocina sin haber siquiera comido el dijo:

"Lo pensare, mientras es mejor que vallamos a la aldea cerca del río, tengo una petición que cumplir" entonces el salió por la puerta sin mirar las miradas estupefactos de sus dos acompañantes que se miraron entre si antes de seguirlo a su destino sin saber las cosas que sucederían en las próximas horas y como cierto dragón enloquecía lentamente a una androide mal humorada

* * *

"Dios, humanos, quien sea has que pare"

Era lo único que la gynoide desertora de YoRHa más infame podía decir para terminar su suplicio. Mientras montaba en la parte de atrás del Dragon conocido como Mikhael el cual tenía una mentalidad de un niño de 10 años así como la habilidad de enloquecer a cualquiera con su canción de "Mikhael el poderoso dragón" la cual ha estado cantando sin parar….. Por 10 horas.

"~Soy Mikhael el poderos dragón~ ~con mi fuego destruyo todo ohhh~ ~Si alguna vez me vez-

"¡CIERRA LA BOCA!" se oyó un grito desde las alturas el cual fue suficiente para callar al poderoso Dragon. A2 solo podía mantenerse la sentada mientras su rostro se deforma en la un seño fruncido que aterrorizaría a cualquiera.

"Lo siento Zero, me deje llevar" dijo el Dragon volviendo a olvidar su verdadero nombre. Esto causo que A2 solo rodara los ojos y digiera: "¿Y qué te he dicho de llamarme Zero?"

"Lo siento A2…pero ustedes dos se parecen bastante y tienen una aptitud igual" respondió el joven dragón "Además ambas usan un nombre como número"

"¿Y cómo se supone que la recuerdas? Mis amigos y yo te vimos nacer" dijo ella recordando ese día. Había ido a investigar a una aldea humana que estaba cerca de una villa de máquinas pacificas las cuales aparentemente alababan al huevo como una especie de deidad.

Cuando salió de su cascaron el comenzó a decir cosa sin sentido como flores e intoner y otras cosas sin sentido las cuales parecían asustarlo. Tristemente descubrieron que esa tal "Zero" tenía un gran parecido con A2, haciendo que la responsabilidad cayera en ella; casi podía haber oído a 9S reír cuando el estúpido dragón la llevo al suelo y comenzó a lamerla. _Cuando te ponga la manos encima._

"Fácil" dijo el dragón sacando a la gynoide de sus recuerdos "Por qué me reencarne" dijo como si se tratara de lo más obvio del mundo. En ese momento solo podía hacer una cosa:

"Estúpido"- **stab-** "dragón"- **stab-** "no digas ridiculeces" Dijo ella como si fuera una banshee en pena mientras clavaba su espada entre unas placas en la parte posterior de Mikhael.

"Pero no son estupideces" respondió entre gemidos de dolor. "Los dragones hacemos eso, esta es la segunda vez que lo hago". Esto pareció llamar la atención de A2 hasta el punto de detener su ataque. "Ósea ¿Qué son inmortales?" pregunto ella.

"No exactamente, aunque volvemos a vivir nuestros recuerdos se desvanecen; yo no sé porque puedo recordar todo, pero no me importa, yo buscare a Zero y las cosas serán como antes" dijo el mientras miraba hacia adelante, como si viese algo que solo el fuese capaz de percibir. A ella solo le recordaba el tiempo cuando trata de buscar una forma de traer a rose de nuevo a la vida; casi le daban ganas golpearlo por ser tan ingenuo. Pero….

"¿ _Para qué estallar su burbuja?"_. Hay cosas que solo pueden darse cuenta por sí solo. Con eso en mente decidió que aprovecharía el silencio en su viaje.

"Oye señorita A2, ¿Dónde vamos ahora?" preguntó el dragón revelando que estaba volando a ciegas. Después de un suspiro ella respondió: "Hacia uno villa de máquinas que se quejan de "extraños humanos reclamando el bosque" y luego hacia donde un amigo de 9S que vive en la ciudad amurallada llamada "Ciudad Catedral del Norte" por eso volamos a esa dirección" respondió.

"¿Eh? ¿Norte?" preguntó el dragón tímidamente causando algo de inquietud por parte de la gynoide la cual miro a su alrededor y descubrió por que el dragón estaba tan preocupado. Estaban volando hacia el oeste.

"TU"- **STAB-** "VOLAVAS"- **STAB** -"A LA DIRECCION"- **STAB** -"EQUIVOCADA" gritaba ella mientras perforada la piel del pobre dragón. Ellos no sabían que en ese momento volaban encima de un poblado de humanos los cuales terminarían trasmitiendo la historia de una banshee que torturaba eternamente a un dragón por el resto de la eternidad.

 **Fin del capítulo. Perdonen la tardanza pero no estaba seguro que alguien leyera estas historia**


	6. Capitulo 5 Destinos entrecruzados pt 2

**No poseo Nier saga o Drakengar ni sus personajes eso es propiedad de Yoko Taro y PlatinumGames. Gracias a las personas que leen esta historia si tiene una idea estoy mas que dispuesto a usarla.**

 **Línea Divisoria**

Informe YoRHa N° 000032 "Punto Cero" o "Ciudad Santa de los Vigilantes":

Esta ubicación es de gran importancia para entender el fenómeno conocido como "Resurgencia" ( _ver informes YoRHa N° 000024 y N° 000025)_. Esta ciudad es el punto de origen de las entidad conocidas como vigilantes y mas tarde dragones los cuales mas tarde abrieron las puertas dimensionales para _La Humanidad Congraciada._

Físicamente esta cuidad se eleva a 25 km sobre el nivel del mar en una formación similar a una torre cilíndrica con varios edificios a los costados inclinados a 90° grados mientras la mayoría se sostiene en la cima. Según muchos exploradores esta ciudad tiene muchas similitudes con la "ciudades ruinas" de los _primeros humanos_ , la información dice que los _humanos congraciados_ han construido asentamientos alrededor de las bases de esa montaña pero no entran en ella.

Se entiende el valor religioso que se le da a esta mega estructura por parte de los invasores.

El lugar donde apareció fue el sitio donde el líder de las Legiones (informe N° 000027) conocido como "ojos rojos" (informe N° 000028) fue derrotado. El nombre anterior de esta ciudad era Jerusalén.

* * *

El bosque era un lugar bastante peligroso; lleno de forma de vidas mecánicas hasta criaturas traídas desde el "el otro mundo" junto todo lo demás. Eran pocos los asentamientos humanos en ese lugar, y lo mas probable es que sigan así. El que tenían enfrente era un testimonio a la terquedad humana:

Lo primero ha ver era un enorme muro ello de troncos con la punta afilada, el cual en el medio tenia una entrada de dos puertas de las cuales solo una esta abierta con dos guardias custodiándola del los cuales uno de ellos miro a los tres viajeros y les dijo:

"¡ALTO! ¿Qué buscan aquí?" pregunto el mientras agarraba su lanzas mas cerca de él. En ese momento Nier saco una carta desde su impermeable y se la mostró. El guardia hizo un gesto al otro que significaba que los dejara pasar. La carta era una petición de parte del jefe de la aldea para pedir una misión de escolta.

"Hmmp, sigue siendo mejor que es la ciudad" dijo 9S mientras pasaban a través de las puertas de hacia el pueblo.

"Ciertamente es….pintoresco" dijo Accord al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba los lentes y miraba alrededor: todas las casa eran iguales, hechas de madera y con techos de teja roja. Algunos tenían letreros para indicar que proveían un servicio o producto, la única excepción era la que media el doble del tamaño y funcionaba como una alcaldía. Ahí era donde tenían que dirigirse.

La verdad es que Nier prefería estar en este lugar que en "La ciudad de la Catedral Roja" ya que en este lugar las creencias son mas "flojas" y son algo mas abiertos a su presencia a diferencia de los _citadinos._ Siendo este un lugar donde muchos obtienen lo que necesitan para su día a día del bosque, rara vez se veían mercaderes y comerciantes de ahí las miradas a el…o mejor dicho a sus acompañantes.

9S parecía ser el objeto de deseo de varias doncellas y Accord olvido que su falda era demasiado corta para los estándares de esta parte del mundo. Nier podía ver a madres cubriendo los ojos de sus hijos y algunas mujeres mayores tratando de recordarle a sus esposos que la lengua debe ir dentro de la boca.

"Bien lo mejor es ir a buscar al alcalde y ver los detalles de la misión" dijo Nier notando que 9S absorbía los alrededores con la mirada y Accord esperaba pacientemente a que Nier les digieraque hacer.

En ese momento sintió como su bolsa temblaba, temiendo que había un mapache en el estaba apunto de lanzarlo hasta que recordó algo:

… _..el libro parlante, solo me dará dolores de cabeza._

Sabiendo que no podía dejar que nadie viera algo como eso; apretó su bolsa contra su pecho y susurro: "quedare quieto o te usare como combustible para fogata". Esto pareció calmarlo ya que dejo de moverse, además podía asegurar que le oyó decir algo ha cerca de ser un venerable grimorio.

Después de acercarse al edificio y tocar la puerta de madera estas se abrieron mostrando a un hombre algo rechoncho y calvo con pequeñas lentillas en perfecto estado el cual sonrió al verlos mostrando pequeños y amarillentos dientes.

"¿D-Disculpen? ¿puedo ayudarlos? Pregunto el claramente sin idea de que era lo que ellos buscaban. Fue ahí cuando el Nier le mostro la carta causando que el anciano se diera cuenta de quien era: "¡ASI! Claro te esperábamos ¿Pero quienes son tus amigos?"

"Ellos son mis colegas, ella es Accord y el es 9- … Nines. Están aquí para ayudarme en la misión" en ese momento el hombre que solo podía ser el alcalde le envió una mirada algo escéptica a ambos, su apariencia claramente no era la de alguien que hacia este tipo de trabajo.

"BIEN…no se queden ahí pasen…" dijo el mientras les indicaba el camino hacia dentro. Nier podía jurar que lo hoyo murmurar algo y debido al hecho que 9S tenia una expresión inquisitiva en el rostro lo cual solo lo alerto de posible peligró.

El alcalde los llevo a la habitación mas "lujosa" que debía servir como oficina ya estando ahí el les ofreció asiento y algo de te y galletas los cuales fueron bienvenidos mas por Nier que por los otros dos. Después de que terminaron el alcalde comenzó a explicar lo que sucedía en el pueblo:

"Mi nombre es Anzu y soy el líder de este pueblo el cual desde hace tiempo tiene un problema que o podemos manejar por nosotros solos" dijo el causando que los tres se inclinaran hacia adelante para escuchar mejor.

"Desde hace unos meses nuestros residentes han estado desapareciendo cerca de la mansión en ruinas son que nadie los vuelva a ver, tememos por que sean esas "criaturas sin almas" las que estén causando esto y nos gustaría que los eliminen" Esto claro conmociono a los tres encargados de la misión los cuales no creían que las formas de vida mecánicas fueran las responsables.

Criaturas sin almas: era el termino usado por los _humanos consagrados_ los cuales los veían como remanentes del los _primeros humanos_ junto a los androides lo cual era completamente falso ya que solo los androides fueron creados por estos. Las formas de vida mecánicas eran según Nines; seres creados por una civilización alienígena la cuál trato de reclamar la tierra para sí junto a destruir a la humanidad excepto por el hecho de que ya no habían humanos solo replicant condenados de todos formas por el **"Black Scawl"** y fue ahí donde se inició las guerras proxie entre los androides y las máquinas.

Ahora bien, por que ellos no podían creer que ella eran los responsables fácil desde que la _humanidad consagrada_ llego, ellos se han mantenido lejos de ella por décadas causando así que la mayoría de cosas que se digan de ellos sea infundado. Tanto Nier como 9S encontraron raro que el jefe de al aldea estuviese tan convencido de la culpabilidad de estas sin ninguna dudas, lo cual era sospechoso. Aunque también puede ser el instinto humano haciéndolos temer a todo lo que es diferente.

"Bien….supongo que debemos ir ya a buscar respuestas" pregunto Nier mientras se levantaba de su asiento el cuál crujió un poco debido a lo viejo que estaba todo incluyendo la mesa. La expresión del alcalde se convirtió en una mueca por un segundo antes de volver a una sonrisa.

"Jovencito le aseguró; no fue hasta que unos jóvenes vieron a esos seres que las personas comenzaron a desaparecer. Ahora me gustaría que hicieran lo que han venido a hacer, estaré ocupado para el resto del día" después de eso ellos fueron despedidos y les informo de que deberían ir a hablar con los guardias para mas información de donde quedaba la mansión en ruinas.

Los guardias si podían llamarse así no tenían lo apariencia de uno; sus armas eran viejas y desgastadas además de no tener armadura. Cuando se les pregunto sobre lo que sabían ha cerca de las desapariciones ellos respondieron que: " No era asunto suyo, ellos solo vigilaba la puerta"

Cuando 9S les pregunto como consiguieron su empleó, ellos respondieron que era porque fueron los únicos en solicitarlo. Lo único útil que hicieron fue mostrarles la dirección del lugar al que debían ir.

"Perfecto más caminata por el bosque como si no hubiésemos caminado lo suficiente entre hojas e insectos" dijo Accord mientras limpiaba la suelo de su tacón. La caminata había durado unos 30 minutos y podían divisar la mansión o lo lejos:

"Bien chicos, llegamos. Mantengan se alerta" dijo el mientras desplegaba su espada de su funda. Era una espada singular: su hoja tenia un filo excepcional que le permitía cortar el metal de las maquinas. Aparentemente fue creado por una maquina que forjaba armas antiguas para androides y maquinas desconectadas de la red, fue uno de los primeros regalos por parte de 9S.

"¿Tu no crees en la historia del alcalde cierto?" pregunto el androide mientras preparaba su espada y miraba a todas las direcciones.

"¿De que hablas? Pregunto Accord observando a 9S de manera curiosa.

"La maquinas no atacan sin provocación" respondió Nier de forma segura "Ellos prefieren vivir en paz, es de YoRHa de quien debes preocuparte. Ellos ven a la _humanidad consagrada_ como sus enemigos y que alaban a seres similares a la "Bestia Grotesca" que extermino a la _verdadera humanidad_ y por ende cómplices en la destrucción de sus creadores"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunto ella solo para que 9S se volteara y respondiera: "Por que yo se lo dije, después que le revele que había sido parte de YoRHa"

Al decir eso Accord se volteo para mirar a 9S, el no parecía importarle su ella desconfiaba de él, la verdad a Nier tampoco. Cuando se conocieron nunca le dio importancia a si era un androide o no, por lo cual nunca le importo para quien había estado trabajando.

"Bien sigamos" dijo el dejando en claro que no dejaría que nada lo distraería de su misión. Tristemente alguien decidió que debía hacer acto de presencia en este momento, ese alguien era un molesto grimorio:

"Al fin, yo el gran grimorio Weiss soy libre de mi prisión de lona, ¿Quien hoza tratarme con tanta indiferencia? Pregunto el mientras flotaba unos pies sobre el suelo mientras irradiaba una luz purpura. Hubiese sido intimidante si no fuera por el hecho de que parte de la ropa interior de Nier se había enredado en él. Antes de que el pudiese recuperarlos, Accord decidió divertirse un poco arrebatándoselos y odiándolo en el aire.

"WOW no sabia que te gusta los apretados" dijo el mientras lo evitaba a toda costa con una velocidad increíble.

"¡DEVUELVEMELOS!" grito el mientras sin saberlo corrían mas cerca de su destino mientras un sonriente 9S los seguía por detrás. Las risas pararon de inmediato debido a la escena frente a ellos. Lo que vieron hizo que la sangre de Nier se calentará y preguntara si había algo a lo que realmente se le pudiese llamar humanidad.

"Creo que ese alcalde nos debe explicaciones" y eso era un decir.

* * *

 _Hace cuatro meses:_

Oscuridad, eso es lo que noto alrededor suyo, su piel entumida y sus piernas casi paralizadas. Irónicamente lo único que faltaba era dolor de hecho había una falta de sensación en el cuerpo que era mas preocupante, por suerte parecía disiparse lentamente hasta el punto de que volvía a sentir sus brazos, los cuales uso para buscar a tientas algo que le pudiese servir de indicador de donde estaba.

La oscuridad no era tan ominosa ya que un destello de luz bajo lo que parecía ser una puerta le dijo que estaba en una habitación a oscuras y que no estaba solo: detrás de la puerta se podía oír una serie de voces que por alguna razón sonaban entrañas hasta el punto que claramente eran inhumanas.

¿ _Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Dónde están mis amigos? ¿Estoy cerca de mi apartamento?_

Aunque trataba de exprimir su cerebro, su mente estaba en blanco, lo único que recordaba era estar en el teleférico con….. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Todo estaba borroso, no olvidado solo…..borroso.

Lo único que podía recordar eran los sonidos de campanas apunto de abrir su cabeza por el dolor de escucharlas y luego una….¿Luz? Si, una luz roja y-y luego… ¿luego que? ¿había un luego? ¿cierto? Estaba cansado y necesitaba respuesta. La luz bajo la puerta se volvió más tenue como si alguien se hubiese parado entre la fuente y la puerta….

…..solo para que sea lo que sea se retiró inmediatamente, unos minutos después oyó una puerta de la entrada abrirse y cerrarse seguido de un completo silencio, espero unos momentos para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera rezagado. El quería respuestas pero no buscaba encontrarse con el dueño de esas voces inhumanas.

Abriendo la puerta descubrió que de hecho no había nadie y que la fuente de la luz era una vela de cera, cuyo brillo mostraba una habitación bastante espartana; con muebles de madera y ningún signo de teléfono en ningún sitió, debido al ambiente que emitía cualquiera podría asumir que era el interior de una cabaña en el bosque. A través del rabillo de su ojo noto una silueta sentada en una silla en la oscuridad donde la luz no alcanzaba a llegar y tuvo que reprimir un grito cuando se dio cuenta que de ello era la silueta de alguien: _¿Por qué no se mueve? ¿esta despierto? ¿Sabe lo que esta pasando y por que estoy aquí?_ Y por supuesto lo más importante: ¿es peligroso?

Pensando rápido, el tomo una silla y ¡LA ROMPIÓ EN EL PISO! Esto le permitió usar las patas de la mesa como armas y comenzó a preguntar:

"¡¿QUIEN ERES?! ¡¿QUE ESTA PASANDO?! ¡¿PORQUE ESTOY AQUÍ?!

La figura no respondió. De hecho se quedo sentada ahí como si nada y lo cual causo que se pusiera aun mas nervioso por su presencia. Tomando la vela detrás de él con su mano izquierda dejando caer una de sus armas e ignorando el dolor de la cera en su piel, la acerco a la silueta solo para darse cuenta de la verdad; Sentada en la silla se encontraba lo que parecía ser el cadáver de una chica.

Evitando un grito por miedo a atraer a los responsables de todo esto, decidió que el mejor curso de acción era salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible. La puerta estaba al otro lado de la habitación, justo al lado del cadáver, lo que significa que debía pasar cerca de….ella lo quiera o no.

Tomando un fuerte respiro, camino hacia la puerta y noto que el cadáver sostenía un papel en la mano izquierda, temiendo que sea algo importante decidió tomarlo. Debido a la curiosidad mórbida, él ello un vistazo a la chica muerta: su piel era pálida y su cabello blanco le tapaba los ojos. Su ropa parecía ser demasiado escasa y de color mayormente negro con partes blancas, además tenia unas botas con tacón demasiado alto como para ser funcional.

" _Ella era hermosa"_ ese fue un pensamiento que desapareció tan rápido como llegó. El necesitaba irse lo mas rápido posible. Tomando un último vistazo a la chica, el tomo el pomo de la puerta, lo giro y la empujo para abrirla. Ciertamente el exterior no era lo que esperaba:

Envés de ser recibido por un bosque como lo había imaginado, se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un hangar de aviones a oscuras con solo unas luces rojas brillando tenuemente encima de todo.

"¿Pero que?" murmuro para si mismo. No parecía tener sentido, al darse la vuelta descubrió que de había salido de una cabaña de madera real ¿Por qué alguien construiría una cabaña en medio de un hangar? Era una especie de simulación o algo así.

Dándose cuenta de que esto no le traería respuestas decidió comenzar a buscar una salida. Caminando por la oscuridad con una efímera luz de vela se acercaba al lado opuesto del hangar esperado encontrar-

¡THUMMP!

Sin saber con que, él se había tropezado con algo en medio del camino, dudaba que fuese una puerta pero posiblemente la ayudaría a averiguar lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Iluminando el objeto se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una especie de computador el cual parecía bastante avanzado con un aire retro, similar a las antiguas películas de ciencia ficción. Una Apple II con la capacidad de un IPhone.

Claro que no seria tan fácil, ya que al encenderla la pantalla le exigió una contraseña. En ese momento recordó el pedazo de papel que recogió del cadáver y decidió leerlo; era una serie de letras lo cual confirmaba el hecho de que era un código: P-E-R-C-I-V-A-L.

La pantalla cambio a una imagen de una corona con las frase _"_ plenitud humana" debajo de ella lo que causo que el levantara una ceja en confusión.

Fue en ese momento que oyó la puerta de madera abrirse causando que levantara la mirada y viera lo que había causado ese ruido, inmediatamente se arrepintió de ello.

Ahí parada en el marco de la puerta se encontraba el cadáver de la chica cuyos ojos brillaban de color rojo. El ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar antes de que dolor en la parte posterior de la cabeza convirtiera todo en una oscuridad profunda.

* * *

La vida es algo cíclica, eso era algo que la investigación ha cerca de los humanos le había enseñado ha 9S; la historia de los replicant, los ciclos en que 2B debía eliminarlo….Geez, incluso el resurgimiento de YoRHa para pelear de nuevo como su única razón de existencia era una prueba. TODO era algo que conformaba un bucle. Y frente a el la prueba:

Un grupo de 5 jóvenes humanos acosaba a una forma de vida mecánica que estaba de rodillas pidiendo clemencia, solo para ser ignorado por ellos quienes por su vestimentas claramente se podía decir que eran del asentamiento del cual venían revelando por que tienen problemas con las maquinas.

¿Por qué lo veía como algo cíclico? Fácil por que le recordó cuando 2B y él tuvieron que ir un coliseo manejado por androides de la Resistencia los cuales obligaban a las máquinas a pelear entre si hasta que perdieran el sentido del ser que habían ganado. No fue hasta años después que el descubrió que incluso los humanos seguían este comportamiento.

 **Nier: Autómata Ost. Adam and Eve theme.**

"¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO?!" exigió Nier mientras se acercaba con la mano en la empuñadura de la espada.

"Nier espera-" dijo Accord tratando de detenerlo intentando poner una mano en su hombro solo para que el se escapara de su alcance, mientras 9S se preparaba para la batalla por venir.

"¿No vez?" dijo el que parecía ser su líder sin siquiera mirar a verlo "Nos encargamos del problema de plagas". A simple vista se podía ver que todos usaban armas improvisadas que iban desde palos con pinchos hasta machetes mal afilados. Ellos claramente solo podían atacar a animales silvestres y la única razón de que estuvieran "ganando" era porque la maquina ni siquiera estaba peleando de vuelta.

"La única plaga aquí eres tu, causando problemas innecesarios" respondió Nier mientras desenvainaba su espada. En ese momento el líder de la pandilla se volteo a verlos y fue ahí cundo Nines sintió terror por primer vez desde comenzó a vivir libre de YoRHa. Por solo mirar sus ojos.

"N-Nier….retrocede estos chicos….." dijo el mientras desenvainaba su espada con fuerza mientras una parte de él que todavía seguía la iniciativa de hacer lo que sea para la "Gloria para la humanidad" y su supervivencia.

"Lo se Nines, recuerdo que me contrastes que son" respondió su amigo con el mismo tono estoico tomando una posición de batalla mientras sus oponentes comenzaban a rodearlos permitiendo a Accord ir a revisar la maquina que aun estaba en el suelo. "Aun tengo pesadillas por eso"

"Morirán amantes de máquinas" dijo uno de lo jóvenes que se había colocado tras ellos. Ellos no se veían muy fuertes y sostenían sus armas como novatos pero eran sus ojos lo que los delataban como una amenaza para todo el mundo. Esos ojos rojos.

"Legiones"

* * *

Esperar no era una buena cualidad en ella pero su padre le había ordenado traer al que seria su futuro "nuero" y si su padre lo ordenaba era definitivo. Era lo que una chica de apariencia extraña se decía a si misma: su largo vestido blanco con adornos que simulaban ramos de rosas rojas solo acentuaban su pelo igual de blanco atado en un moño a los lados de la cabeza. Su espada aunque voluminosa era aun elegante.

Claro ella no se sentía cómoda con la idea de que su capricho de un "príncipe azul" y tener una familia pero….talvez así no actuaria de una manera tan….excéntrica. Su hermana era una científica ante todo, esto de tener una relacion solo era uno de sus experimentos. Algo que ella queria experimentar para saber solo por saber.

Era como sus deseo de "Justicia" la cual debia cumplirse ante todo. No importa quien o que todos deben recibir su castigo y ¿quien mejor que ella "La Justicia" encarnada para cumplir con tal noble cruzada? Su hermana estaba demasiado ocupada en su laboratorio, el cabaza hueca ni siquiera le gustaba pensar y sus otras hermanas … las quería pero no creía que fuesen aptas para ello.

El lugar donde debía esperar a su objetivó parecía ser un edificio en ruinas que carecía de todo mueble o lujo por lo era difícil saber que era lo que su hermana vio en él. Ella había planeado ir y tomarlo desprendido solo para descubrir que el no estaba y que debía esperarlo. Asi que decidio que lo mejor seria revisar el lugar para ver si habia algo interesante.

Resulto que sí, talvez su gusto de decoración era a lo mejor inexistente no se podía evitar decir que su hablada para escoger armas era de lo mejor: espadas, alabardas y lanzas todo era digno de un coleccionista de alta gama. Lo que la sorprendio fue el hecho de que el las colocaba apoyadas en las paredes de la sala envez de usar un estante o algo así.

El resto del lugar estaba bien cuidado aunque habia partes colapsadas que no parecían ser de mayor importancia; meras habitaciones bacías y bodegas de suministros. En las paredes se podía vislumbrar una serie de pinturas, plasmadas a lo largo del tiempo. Había algunas que le habían llamado la atención, estas parecían contar una historia de derecha a izquierda:

Una donde lo que parecían ser personas huían de una especie de mujer gigante, luego una especie de ejército hecho de figuras blancas y guiados por un hombre de ojos rojos, luego una donde había un montón de personas peleando contra un montón de manchas negras:

" _Replicant"_

Las otras hablaban de la invasión alíen, la creación de YoRHa y su guerra sin fin. _Aburrido._ Luego había unas que hablaba de una ciudad saliendo del suelo mientras unas criaturas se alzaban y peleando contra dragones, un YoRHa levantándose de nuevo mostrando su deseo de que el ciclo continúe, de puertas doradas abriéndose por medio del poder de "Los Vigilantes" que dejaron que los nuevos humanos pasaran a este mundo, los cuales se extendieron como insectos deseminando su fe mientras que seres diferentes se escabullían estableciéndose en los bosques, cuevas, lugares oscuros. Una vez visto eso decidió esperar a su objetivo en la sala principal que conduce directo a la entrada.

Ella creyó que sería aburrido pero el sonido del tacones de aguja le dijo que no.

Al voltearse se dio cuenta de que en la entrada del edificio estaba parada una gynoide armada con una katana. Lo curioso era que tenia un uniforme de YoRHa pero no el visor con forma de venda en los ojos, los cuales parecían desmentir lo que su expresión estoica trataba de ocultar: ira, pura y sin filtrar. Claramente ella podía ver que ella era una replicant y sus instintos le decían que debía matarla, era algo simple; los androides odian a los replicant por que los ven como la causa de la extinción de sus preciosos humanos. Los originales, no los que llegaron con su padre.

"¿Entonces?...¿Tu también buscas a tu príncipe azul?" pregunto ella tratando de ganar tiempo, tiempo para que sus pequeños tomaran posición trepando en la paredes gracias a su sistemas de desplazamiento vertical.

La gynoide no pareció reaccionar a su provocación, pero eso no importaba sus pequeños ya habían tomado posición alrededor de ella. Sus pequeños, creados por su padre y entregados a ella para servir tanto como armas y sirvientes; antes eran unas de esa maquinas sin sentido que deambulaban sin dirección por ahí. Ahora vestían con uniformes de cascanueces para combinar con su belleza.

"No ¿Y tu?" pregunto ella mientras la gynoide se preparaba para la batalla por venir; una pequeña maquina que flotaba junto a ella pareció decirle algo antes de hacer aparecer una espada de la nada en medio de partículas doradas. Fue cuando sus pequeños tomaron posición de ataque colgados de las paredes formando una especie de semicírculo que ella les dio la señal de atacar asintiendo con su cabeza.

Y se lanzaron hacia su objetivo el cuál no se podría mover a tiempo para esquivar-

 **¡THUUMMMMP!**

La gynoide hizo una demostración de elegancia al mover su espada de forma que solo alguien con reflejos sobre humanos podría lograr bloqueando seis de sus pequeños e inhabilitando a uno.

"Bien….esto será entretenido" dijo ella emocionada por primera vez en mucho tiempo mientras desenvainaba su espada. Su hermana podía esperar al fin tendría diversión para ella.

"Ciertamente lo será" respondió ella mientras tomaba una posición de batalla lista para el combate al mismo tiempo de que su acompañante mecánico vigilaba a los suyos.

Y así el combate empezó entre ambas sin saber que fuera del edificio una máquina con forma de caballero medieval sobre un caballo mecánico se disponia a cumplir una mision para su rey.

 **Fin del capítulo. Por favor dejen review o manden PM. Lamento que esto no sea una actualización real pero necesitaba trabajar en la última parte.**


	7. Capitulo 6 Destinos entrecruzados pt 3

**No poseo Nier Autómata, Nier o Drakengar ni sus personajes eso es propiedad de Yoko Taro y Platinum Games, yo solo poseo esta historia y mis OC's. Si tienen una idea o crítica por favor envían un mensaje de una revisión. Por cierto, creó la comunidad del "culto de Yoko Taro" por si alguien quiere publicar una obra acerca de Nier o Nier Autómata o Drakengar.**

* * *

Informe YoRHa N ° 02832 "Ojos Rojos": Informes de YoRHa que afirman que varios individuos forman parte de la _Humanidad Congraciada que se_ parece a las Legiones (ojos rojos, comportamiento agresivo). Los cuales han atacado a varios agentes y miembros de la Resistencia. Misteriosamente no hay restos de Luciferasa (Inf. N ° 000013) y sus cadáveres no se deshacen en sal como los anteriores; descartando así su relación.

Esta información esta clasificada nivel 5 y su divulgación es un crimen contra YoRHa.

* * *

Capítulo 6: [D] estinos superpuestos parte 3.

Es poco lo que puede hacer que una ex-YoRHa sienta que le están dando un reto. Debido a ser un modelo de Ejecución rediseñado para el combate no había mucho que pudiese ponerse delante de ella en una parte grande a su experiencia. Desafortunadamente la Replicante frente a ella podía opinarse como una de esas pocas cosas.

La batalla había quedado en un punto muerto casi al comenzar; los tipos de 2B y su habilidad para destruir proyectos con la espada Tipo 40 eran lo único que evitaba que la convirtiesen en chatarra. Esta replicante poseía una habilidad superior al anterior; sus movimientos fueron calculados y su coordinación con sus escoltas era aun más. Sólo el refuerzo con el pod 042 la mantenía a salvó.

"! ¿Oh ?! ¿acaso te quedaban atrás? Pregunto la replicante vestida de blanco que se enfocaba en el abdomen mientras sus pequeñas pequeñas lanzaban proyectiles en patrones imposibles de rastrear sino fuera de ella. Al esquivar una estocada en el hombro izquierdo, la gynoide trato de patear a su adversaria en el torso solo para que esta esquivar fácilmente preparando para el contraataque.

2B no responde, ella no caería en los trucos estúpidos de esta persona; sabia que si hacia eso caería en su juego lo que debiera evitar a toda costa. Por qué cual juego de jugar a la defensiva y comenzar a atacar.

"¡POD! ¡NEUTRALIZA A LAS VÍAS DE VIDA MECANICAS AHORA! Comando a su pod a lo cual el solo se adelanto y uso sus propios proyectos para tratar de destruir sus adversarios 3 golpearon su marca mientras que otros escaparon indemnes. Al ver a sus "pequeñines" reducidos en el número la mujer vestida de blanco fruncido el ceño y retomo su asaltó el que era diferente a la última vez: ya no hubo golpes que solo abrían aperturas para sus pequeños serios y pesados tratando de dañar puntos vitales con saña.

Esto seria abrumador si no fuera por su experiencia luchando contra 2A en sus días de práctica, aunque admitiría que su rival la estaba manteniendo una raya por pura habilidad que significaba que no debía subestimarla por su propio bien. En ese momento, la mujer tomó el cuerpo en su lugar, ella ya estaba allí, cada vez más abierta y más errática, al punto de que ella no podía estar enfocada en su cuerpo solo esquivando y podía atacar. Tristemente los acompañantes de la replicante fueron incansables y aunque no fueron muy precisos lograron evitar que ella aterrizara un golpe definitivo. Ella podía ganar la batalla de desgaste, pero su adversaria tenía otras ideas:

"¡Suficiente de esta patraña! ¡No ganare nada con este duelo!" dijo ella mientras era envuelta en una luz morada y emanaba una cantidad peligrosa de energía.

"ADVERTENCIA: MAGIA DEL VIEJO MUNDO DETECTADA" con esta advertencia de su Pod, la ginecología se preparo para el ataque-

El cual nunca llegó, cuando la luz alcanzó su punto más alto causando que la vuelta se hiciera por los ojos al elevar el dedo izquierdo al nivel de su cara para no quedar atrás, esta se desvaneció sin aviso previo causando que 2B retirara rápidamente el brazo y buscara a su objetivó el cual había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno junto con su séquito.

"Pod, con cualquier propiedad de 10 kilómetros", dijo que esperaba que su objetivo no estuviera lejos.

"Afirmativo" respondió la voz monótona del Pod 042 comenzando su escaneó. En ese momento ella comenzó a investigar el lugar, solo para descubrir nada importante detrás de las armas apoyadas en las paredes, causando que ella preguntara qué clases de amistades tenia, Nines. Todos sabían que los "nuevos humanos" no toleraban a los "humanos originales" lo cual causaba que por extensión los androides eran vistos como aberraciones que debían destruirse. Una pena que la nueva YoRHa estuviese mas diseminada de lo que ellos creen.

Ella sabia que la ciudad conocida como "Catedral Roja" estaba conectada con los asesinatos seriales que estaba haciendo 5 años. Los consistía en una mujer humana. Estaba diseccionada con su útero faltante. Gracias a un contacto alcanzado en una conexión entre estos asesinatos y la "Iglesia de los Vigilantes". Aparentemente todas las víctimas habían ido a la capilla de esta ciudad por una razón desconocida solo para aparecer como cadáveras.

Muchos dirían que este no era el único problema pero que los ayudaba a encontrar un nuevo propósito cuando la verdad fue revelada ... o ese era el plan hasta que la nueva humanidad resurgió y comenzó los problemas:

La aversión de los "nuevos humanos" hacia todo lo que era parte de la "antigua humanidad" causando que estos comiencen a destruir las ruinas antiguas; esto a su vez motivo a los androides de parte de La Resistencia y ex-YoRHa se unió en una coalición para recuperar lo que podía ser el secreto de los antiguos humanos.

" _Je, irónico. No creen, yo antes alguien ocupado de matar a personas cuando sabían demasiado ahora pelea por revelar los secretos"_ Lo único que evitaba que todo se volviera una masacre era el hecho de que el nuevo YoRHa pelea de manera diferente:

Una red de sombras; infiltrándose, espiando, monitorizando. Si era por la falta de recursos o por miedo a quedarse sin alguien a quien declarar su guerra proxy era algo que no sabia.

Ella pensó en todos los amigos que tiene y tuvo: Nines, Anémona, 042, O60 ... el último nombre la puso a pensar; Si el nuevo YoRHa salió de un astillero de la luna con todos sus componentes restaurados ¿No significaba que por ahí tenía una 2E en el eterno ciclo que ella sufrió? No, lo más probable era que la computadora central o el consejo de la humanidad hubiesen borrado todo posible "fallo" de la nueva versión.

" _Espero que seas así. No desees eso ni a mi peor enemigo"_

También se ofreció por A2 y su ... acompañante el cual parecía ser bastante enérgico. Solo podía imaginarse el calvario que debía ser para la gynoide gruñona. Aún recuerda el día que lo encontraron; «Reply» a "Pedir un pedido de 9S", "El argumento que era por valor científico y todo eso, pero ambas sabían que el solo quería una mascota" ..

Sobre lo único que sabia de su amigo era que; era humano y no era bien visto por el resto de ellos. Aparentemente se encontró después de que salvara un 9S de las denominadas manchas en una búsqueda de recursos para La Resistencia.

" _Eso me recuerda que debo visitar un Jackass para buscar las actualizaciones para mis armas"_

"FORMA DE VIDA DETECTADA: MAQUINA. UBICACIÓN: PUERTA" exclamo su Pod causando que 2B saliera de sus pensamientos y volviera con su espada levantada a la dirección señalada esperando un nuevo y desafiante enemigo solo para casi perder el equilibrio cuando la puerta de madera se abrió y le permitió ver al extraño visitante:

Una maquina como la de las maravillas encontrada en el mundo excepto por la armadura caballeresca pintada de rojo y blanco, como una espada y escudo de metal crudo, tenia ojos verdes lo que significaba que no estaba infectado por algunos virus lógico lo que causo mas preguntas que respuestas

2B no bajo la guardia y en el cambio hizo lo que tenia que hacer. Apuntó a Type 40 a su dirección y le pregunto: "¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?

En es el momento de la forma en que la vida mecánica el miro, clavo su espada en el piso y el día más cercano a una reverencia que alguien con su forma de ser, y con una voz monótona: "Saludos, mi señora, mi nombre es Sir Percival . Y he venido aquí por ordenes de mi rey "

En ese momento 2B deseó firmemente que Nines estuviese aquí para que alguien le explicara que demonios era lo que estaba pasando. También esperaba que se mantuviera bien.

* * *

9S no estaba bien, para nada. Se suponía que era una misión simple acerca de inspeccionar los rumores acerca de una aldea que tenia problemas con las formas de la vida mecánica ... y que podía encontrar más cerca de lo que Accord escondía. Esto no era lo que esperaba.

" _¿Cómo es posible? Seis años ya no hay rastros de Luciferasa, las legiones se extinguieron hace tiempo ... Acaso ... El principio del fin ha vuelto",_ pensó el niño para sí mismo, mientras que con la mirada a sus atacantes. Sería más fácil si hubiera traído su Pod.

"¡AHHHRRRGG!" rugió unos de los 5 muchachos mientras trata de conectar un golpe con su espada oxidada al torso de Nier el cual esquivar fácilmente. No hacia falta de ser un experto para saber que no era experto con la espada y que bien podría necesitarlo, pero no era así como no podía dejarlo pasar, no cuando se trataba de las criaturas que lo llevaban a la humanidad la extinción.

" _Bien por lo menos no es arrogante"_

Ellos se separaron para tratar de emboscar a los tres; dos a Nier, dos a 9S y uno a Accord. Los dos enfrentaron a un 9S parecían ser jóvenes casi niños; eran mal vestidos con harapos y sus armas eran palos con clavos torcidos. Parecerían inocentes si no fuera por los ojos rojos que los delataban como una amenaza para cualquiera.

Nier parecía no tener problemas en lo que respecta al hecho de que mostraban una habilidad práctica de la necesidad y pulido por la rutina. En comparación, sus golpes son lentos y predecibles que demuestran la diferencia entre los humanos y los androides; Lo que les faltaba era perder velocidad, sus golpes iban dirigidos a zonas vitales que causaban la muerte rápidamente.

" _Supongo que es impresionante ... para un humano"_ 9S noto que el extraño libro parlante miraba como si estuviera analizando a su amigo mientras prestaba apoyo a Accord como reserva de mana.

El sin embargo estaba un poco retirado que cerca de matar a los humanos aunque fuera parte de una civilización que los aborrecían; talvez fue por el hecho de que eran los mismos seres que estaban programados para protegerse desde un principio. Pero si ellos se han transformado en legiones no había opción.

Un golpe de revés con su espada y los dos que bloqueaban su camino de solo dejando solo uno; el cual era el mantenimiento de una raya, un acuerdo con un par de armas que simulaban garras. Había una diferencia en el resto del cuerpo y el consenso con respecto a su punto para evitar el combate con la magia de la chica intelectual. Era más que obvio que el era consiente de su desventaja representaba en su elección de armas y su "presa"

Aunque la magia de Accord parecía ser más enfocada en la defensa, su atacante no parecía ser para sus habilidades. Sus "garras" parecían ser hechos de láminas de metal dobladas y sujetas por "costuras"

Su apariencia era diferente también aunque sus ropas no eran elegantes, estaban en mejores condiciones que la de los demás; una camisa y pantalón de color verde muy sucio. Su pelo tenia un tono rojizo mientras que los demás eran totalmente de color negro. Además de usar unos extraños zapatos sin agujetas los quedaron embarrados de lodo.

"¡Nier!" exclamo 9S llamando la atención del chico: "Ese de ahí parece ser diferente a los demás" dijo el señalando a la persona en cuestión el cual los miro revelando algo importante. Sus ojos no estaban enrojecidos.

"No esta infectado", Accord y Nier al mismo tiempo causando que el joven mirara a ambos y decidiera darse cuenta a la vuelta a la dirección del bosque ... O lo intentará.

Antes de llegar a la línea de árboles: Nier lo alcanzó y lo lanzó al suelo donde comenzó a pelear por controlar el otro, antes de que Nier tomara la delantera y lo dejara inconsciente con un derechazo en la quijada causando que su cuerpo se aflojara y se quedara quieto en el suelo.

"Yo ... creo ... que necesitamos ... respuestas" dijo Nier entre bocanadas de aire mientras se limpiaba la tierra de la ropa.

"¿Qué les pasa a estas personas? ¿Por qué nos atacaron?" pregunto Accord mientras metía sus manos en su bolso y sacaba una soga del cual Nier comenzó a atar alrededor de sus brazos y piernas. Era hora de decir la verdad:

"Eran legiones" respondió 9S causando que los dos de ellos se voltean a verlo "Son las criaturas que terminan destruyendo a la humanidad". Explicando que causan tanto como el miedo con expresiones de sorpresa y escepticismo.

"Cuando el Síndrome de Cloración Blanca se convirtió en una persona con dos posibilidades: las convertías en sal o las convertías en ... ellos". Termino el señalando a los cuerpos en el puesto con el pulgar izquierdo.

Ambos miraron a los cadáveres en el suelo los que comenzaron a funcionar como el otro al lado del otro por parte de la máquina que estaban atormentados. Fue ahora una aparición inesperada en la mente de Nier: "Dejame adivinar; Lo sabes por YoRHa" dijo el con un tono monótono.

"No, eso es lo que mi busca junto a 2B y 2A acerca de los humanos antes de la aparición de la" ciudad santa "y los seres humanos aparecieran. Descubrirá que hay personas que quieren ser fanáticos de la humanidad" . Aunque la forma en que se dedicó es algo confuso para el 9S, el siempre sabrá que solo gracias a ellos logro encontrar respuestas.

"No, no lo son" dijo una voz detrás de ellos causando que los tres se dieran la vuelta y vieran al libro flotante el cual había estado inusualmente callado: "Una legión se convirtió en la vida después de morir y se desplazan en grandes grupos"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Pregunto Accord mientras se arreglaba las lentes y le daba una mirada sospechosa.

Las siguientes palabras cambiarían el destino de estas tres personas: "Por qué yo los combatía. Cuando aun era humano".

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo**


	8. Capitulo 7 Ddestinos entrecruzados end

**No poseo Nier, Nier Autómata o Drakengar saga. Solo poso esta historia y mis OC's todo lo demás es propiedad de Platinum Games y Yoko Taro. Para ideas o sugerencias manden un Pm o dejen un review.**

* * *

Capitulo 7: [D]estinos entrecruzados parte final.

* * *

Las singularidades conocidas como Nier_Shadowlord y Mana_Profeta, han desarrollado una relación filial sin necesidad de intervención por parte de los agentes. Aunque nuestras investigaciones han arrojado resultados conclusivos acerca de la aparición de la singularidad Zero_Intoner, no podemos evitar pensar que seria mejor enviar a una de nosotras para poder vigilar el progreso de nuestro sujeto de pruebas.

P.D: El proyecto en la instalación PERCIVAL se lleva a cabo sin faltas, solo necesitamos su autorización para liberarlo.

* * *

 _ **6 horas antes:**_

-"Porque yo los combatía cuando aun era humano"- esa simple frase congeló a los tres en su lugar. Ninguno sabía como responder a esto, simplemente no había forma de creer esto; ahí frente ellos había un humano del antiguo mundo… o por lo menos lo que quedaba de él.

-"Oh, supongo que los sorprendí"- dijo el con un tono arrogante y algo sarcástico el cual hizo que Nier quisiera golpearlo, no necesitaba nada de esa actitud.

-"Bastante"- respondió 9S el cual tenia un ligero brillo en los ojos:-"Pero me interesa más lo que tienes que decir a estas personas de ojos rojos"-

-"No mucho, solo que no son Legiones. Posiblemente sea algo traído del otro mundo"- dijo el mientras su cuerpo giraba sobre sí y enfocaba al androide masculino. El que diera la idea de que podía verlo era algo aterrador.

-"Entonces… ¿crees que sea una enfermedad mágica?"- pregunto Accord mientras sacaba su aparato de grabación.

-"No lo se, solo se que no son legiones"- dijo el mientras flotaba más allá de ellos hasta estar de frente con los cadáveres de sus enemigos: -"No siento Luciferaza en ello. Solo puedo sentir mana pero esta sin refinar y expandiéndose por sus cuerpo"-

-"Bien eso no ayuda mucho"- dijo Nier mientras caminaba de vuelta a la dirección de la que habían venido, no sin antes sujetar una soga alrededor de el único atacante vivo y arrastrarlo a la aldea, lo que causo que 9S preguntara:

-"¿No íbamos a la mansión abandonada?"- Esa sería la opción obvia si querían respuestas.

Esto causo que Nier se volteara y sacudiera la cabeza en señal de negación: -"No, en ese lugar solo hay un asentamiento elfo. Además ya se quien es el culpable"-

-"¡¿QUE?!"- exclamaron todos con sorpresa a excepción de Weiss el cual estaba mas concentrado en mirar el lugar que mencionaban. Una mansión elegante pero claramente sin uso desde hace tiempo, uno de los pocos monumentos que se mantenían intactos y que parecía a los que sus creadores humanos habían designado. Por un momento tuvo un sentimiento de nostalgia, como si ya hubiese estado ahí.

Tan pronto como ese sentimiento vino se fue sin dejar rastro.

-"Ese simple solo hay una persona que se beneficiaria de esto"- dijo Nier de una manera solemne más como una sentencia que como una aclaración a sus compañeros.

Sin más por decir el se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la aldea dejando con más preguntas que respuestas a sus acompañantes causando que comenzaran a seguirlo sin saber que había peligro esperándolos en la mencionada aldea. Mientras caminaban rápidamente Nier solo pudo comparar esto con su pasado:

 _-"Esto es lo que siempre pasa. Es lo mismo todo de nuevo en un ciclo sin fin"-_

* * *

2B vio a la maquina, la maquina vio a 2B. Ambos parpadearon sin moverse. Si no se tratara de una gynoide con la capacidad de aniquilar ciudades enteras y el que fue uno de sus enemigos en su antigua vida, muchos lo encontrarían hilarante. Claro que ninguno de estos dos lo sentía así. La vaina se quedo estática y silenciosa vigilando a esta máquina.

-"¿Qué?"- dijo 2B siendo lo único que podía decir al ser la única silaba que salió por si sola de su boca.

-"Me disculpo"- dijo la máquina con forma de caballero el cual hizo un movimiento que le recordó a la gynoide una genuflexión usadas por los humanos en la antigüedad para mostrar respeto. Rápidamente enderezándose comenzó a hablar: -"Debí imaginar que mi maravillosa forma caballeresca deslumbraría a tal bella doncella"-

-"¿Ahh?... Yo…"- dijo 2B sin saber lo que sucedía. Esta maquina nos sólo se había presentado amablemente sino que la denominaba como una doncella. Solo porque le habían pasado cosas raras todo el tiempo no significa que está acostumbrada, además siempre tuvo a 9S cerca para entender lo que pasaba. Su vaina parecía mantener cauteloso tal como lo hacia cuando conocían a alguien nuevo que podría ser un asesino de YoRHa o algún humano fanático del nuevo mundo.

-"En fin, me siento apenado pero debo cumplir con mi deber hacia mi rey"- y con eso se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la puerta enorme de madera. O lo intento antes de que 2B lo agarrara de lo que parecía un hombro: -"Mi Lady, no debemos. Soy un amante pero también un caballero UUUUUHHH…"-

El no pudo terminar de recitar antes de que ella le diera vuelta a su dirección y lo sujetara de los costados para mirarlo directo a los ojos y preguntar: -"¿Cuál rey?"-

La pregunta estaba cargada de veneno y autoridad demostrando que quería respuestas inmediatamente.

-"Mi Lady, no puedo mis ordenes…"-. Ella lo acerco a su cara deja do que sus ojos azules profundos transmitieran el mensaje más claro:

-" **¿CUAL, REY?** "- con eso dio a entender que no era una pregunta y que si quería salir debía darle lo que le pregunto. En ese momento la maquina de alguna manera se irguió con un orgullo que no debía tener en su situación y comenzó a hablar:

-"El rey pasado y futuro"- dijo el mientras cruzaba una mano frente al pecho: -"El rey de Camelot, nombrado por el Merlín; Lord Arthur"- dicho esto hubo otro minuto de silencio donde la gynoide sostenía a la máquina mientras decidía si necesitaba una inspección de parte de Jackass a su "cerebro" y comprobar si había oído bien. La vaina decidió que debían contactar con Scanner N°9 y su vaina para posible búsqueda cruzada con los datos de la humanidad.

-"¿Camelot, ¿Merlín? ¿De que hablas?"- pregunto ella estupefacta: -"¿sinceramente no se que es de lo que estas hablando?"-

En ese momento el caballero-maquina soltó un pequeño suspiro, de alguna manera, y cruzo ambos brazos alrededor de su pecho:

-"Claro que no, no conoces la gloria de nuestro reino donde toda maquina, androide o humano pueden vivir en armonía"- esto claramente intereso a 2B, la cual decidió enviar un mensaje personal de corto rango a su vaina acerca de buscar un lugar así en los archivos de los androides libres.

Un pin de mensaje le indico que la vaina ya había pensado en eso y lo haría cuando tuvieran una conexión en la línea. También le recordó que la maquina le dijo que tenia una misión y que dicha misión era la razón por la que estaba en la vivienda de uno de los aliados de 9S y su ultima locación conocida.

-"¿Que es lo que quiere tu rey con la persona que vive aquí?"- pregunto ella mantenimiento su voz calmada y neutra. El caballero parecía pensarlo por un momento antes de responder:

-"Para permitirle el honor de volverse parte de la Mesa Redonda"- dijo el como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo que deci. Para 2B nada de lo que decía tenía sentido, comenzó a creer que era una maquina defectuosa.

La máquina se puso sobre sus pies y tomo una posición de firmes antes de volver a golpear su puño contra su pecho antes de hablar de nuevo: -"La mesa redonda es un símbolo de igualdad en el reino de Camelot; cualquiera que se muestre digno sentara en el junto al rey y sus caballeros"-

-"Bien… supongo que no tienes intenciones hostiles, sin embargo esa persona no se encuentra aquí y desconozco su ubicación"- dijo 2B buscando alrededor del lugar tratando encontrar alguna pista. El caballero siguió su ejemplo y comenzó a revolver las cosas.

Encontraron muchas cosas; ropa, muebles, una habitación llena de estantes repleta de libros escritos en lenguas del antiguo mundo los cuales su vaina dijo poder descifrar en su base. Sir Percival sin embargo fue cautivado por la colección de armas en las paredes; toda una colección de armas de todo tipo desde espadas a lanzas hasta menos convencionales como arcos de asalto o almáganas las cuales tenían en común el hecho de tener una impresión en uno de los costados que parecían ser mensajes para alguien.

Mientras el caballero estaba distraído, ella encontró un libro que le llamo la atención era más bien una libreta la cual despertó sus sospechas debido a que a diferencia de los otros libros estaba oculto detrás de un estante, el único estante vacío en toda la habitación de cuero marrón que había conservado su color original gracias a ser constantemente cuidado. Sus páginas eran de hecho blancas con un tono amarillo suave lo cual era extraño encontrar; Casi todos los libros que los androides encontraron de origen de los "humanos originales" tenían las páginas amarillas y manchadas

Al abrirlo sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa; la escritura era en el lenguaje del antiguo mundo. No entendía lo que decía pero sabía lo que era; años trabajando para YoRHa la había convertida en una experta en eso además como una… unidad E, ella debía ser buena en clasificar la información sensible.

En ese momento un ruido vino desde la sala principal indicando que alguien había entrado al edificio:

-"Oye Nier, ¿vas a venir al festival?"- dijo una voz femenina.

Sin decir nada 2B corrió hacia la sala con Contrato Virtuoso en su mano para encontrar-…

Una niña pequeña para en la puerta. La niña tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos de un extraño color rojo que combinaba con su vestido del mismo color. Lo más extraño es que su mirada no era la una de miedo como la mayoría de personas sino que de hecho era una de curiosidad e irritación.

Fue cuando hizo una pregunta que ella había oído de parte de otras gynoides. Uno que al ser pronunciada ponía a todos los hombres en el borde de los nervios.

-"Quien eres y que haces en el hogar de Nier"-.

2B solo pudo imaginar el hecho de que el aire se había vuelto más frio de repente ¿cierto?

* * *

Mientras volaba por encima de Mikhail no pudo evitar sentir como el viento pasaba por su cabello plateado, técnicamente su sensibilidad solo era un recurso de guerra para que estuviese consciente del daño que había recibido en batalla el cual podía llegar a ser demasiado y significar su "muerte", pero ahora era sólo algo que hacia por ocio… y tener la idea de darle el dedo medio a White al usar la tecnología YoRHa para algo mas que la guerra. Es casi como escupir en su cara, claro que tenia que conseguir un sistema de salivación de Jackass primero.

A2 se sentía en conflicto; aunque le emocionaba encontrar a su viejo amigo también le aterrorizaba pensar en sus ojos mirándola sin saber exactamente por lo que habían pasado juntos, BUENO no es como si tuviese opciones. Era olvidar o la muerte. Ella a matado a muchos: máquinas, androides y una inteligencia artificial muy maliciosa, pero no pudo matar posiblemente al único ser que merecía vivir, aun en este mundo podrido.

Cuando se lo contó a 2B y A2 ellos tampoco sabían que decir; Estaban emocionados de que su amigo vivera y todo… pero se preocupaban de que las cosas se repitiesen: Con YoRHa renovado y con deseos de conseguir una utopía para los que vigilan las memorias de la "verdadera humanidad" los androides parecían actuar con lo que las vainas y Nines llamaban " _fanatismo religioso_ " causando que abandonaran poco a poco las tácticas militares y comenzaran a efectuar ataque masivos en cada asentamiento de máquinas y androides libres. Temían que si un ataque igual que el de la última vez se efectuara Pascal cometería los mismos errores que la última vez.

-" _Como en un ciclo eterno, uno que no puede romperse"-_ pensó ella mientras miraba los edificios a lo lejos los cuales parecían ser arboles gigantes después de ser consumidos por la naturaleza, envolviéndolos y consumiéndolo desde afuera insertando su ramas y raíces en ellos hasta que su interior este lleno, moliéndolos lenta pero seguramente.

Ella nunca entendió todo muy bien; pero se supone que cuando la tierra perdió su rotación las plantas mutaron debido a la Luciferaza para no necesitar el ciclo de noche y desechar el dióxido de carbono, lo que a su vez provoco que estas al no desechar esto lo usaran como material para aumentar su multiplicación celular permitiendo que crecieran a esa altura sin necesidad de explotar los mantos acuíferos. Cuando miro cerca de una de esas titánicas plantas observo una columna de humo, lo que significaba solo una cosa: Humanos.

Los "Nuevos humanos" no eran mejores, si los YoRHa comenzaban a actuar como fanáticos religiosos, estos humanos eran puros lunáticos: ellos técnicamente hacían… ¿cuál era la palabra? ¿Cruzada? Era algo que creía una guerra santa… en fin, ellos atacaban no solo a máquinas y androides sino que también a las otras razas que llegaron con ellos desde el antiguo mundo además de querer destruir toda información de los humanos originales de este mundo.

Irónico, que YoRHa pelee contra aquellos que una vez alabo como dioses solo porque "No son la verdadera humanidad que protegemos. "¿Y que es un humano de todas formas?"….

-"Zero mira… lo veo"- dio el Dragon estúpido confundiéndola de nuevo. Ella lo ignoro con tal de poder disfrutar de la vista: La villa de Pascal para máquinas pacíficas, no había cambiado en nada era igual que la ultima vez… durante el ataque:

 _-"A2, fue mi culpa… yo les enseñe el concepto de muerte"-…._

 _-"Mátame… por favor"-…._

 _-"Puedes hacerlo olvidar"-_

 _-"Fue por su propio bien, el no soportaba la culpa"-_ se dijo a el misma preparándose para en encontrarse con Pascal. Suerte que solo trajo a este dragón, 2B y 9S no lo soportarían. Pensar en ellos le recordó el paquete que llevaba: Una bolsa negra llena de libros de parte de 9S. No sabia que clase de libros eran solo que les serian útiles.

Ella se lo había estando entregando regularmente para ayudar a la aldea junto a herramientas y refacciones.

Solo cabe decir que verlo y que no la reconociera fue perturbador. Por eso 2B y 9S han evitado venir.

 _-"Ellos ya tienen mucho en su plato"-_ Con ese último pensamiento, ella decidió hacer que el estúpido dragón bajara a tierra.

El descenso es siempre algo incómodo ya este Dragon parece no ser muy hábil en controlar todo su cuerpo aún.

Lo que se tradujo en el derrapando en el suelo unos 10 pies antes de detenerse de manera abrupta, ella por otro lado fue eyectada al aire solo para detenerse contra lo que parecía ser el letrero de noticias del pueblo el cual como evidencia del resistente trabajo de las formas de vida mecánica no se rompió

-"¡TU MALDITO DRAGÓN MOCOSO!"- grito A2 después de caer de del letrero en el cual dejo su silueta marcada: -"¡Voy a hace que pagues por eso!"-

-"¡Lo siento!"- dijo Mikhail mientras usaba sus enormes piernas para correr lejos de ella. A2 no noto que una figura mecánica los estaba observando a unos metros preguntándose si habían notado que estaban corriendo en círculos. Usando su voz femenina pero robótica hablo con ellos:

-"Ehhh… ¿Disculpen?"- dijo la forma de vida mecánica que pareció no haber sido notada: -"¡Disculpen!"- repitió sin efecto. Al ver que no llegaba a nada decidió intervenir:

-"¡DISCULPEN!"-

El grito llamó la atención de ambos que se voltearon para ver a Pascal igual como lo había visto la última vez. Su extraño cuerpo de tubo y sus ojos verdes que de alguna forma eran expresivos y al mismo tiempo bastante mecánico en su forma de funcionar.

-"Hey… No… No te vi ahí"- dijo A2 maldiciendo internamente el hecho de que su voz sonaba algo quebradiza. El dragón estúpido pronto comenzó a acercarse a ambos, posiblemente curioso de quien podría ser la persona que hable con ella de manera tan casualmente.

-"No hay problema, de hecho me gustan las visitas"- dijo la máquina responsable de crear este santuario.

A2 no sabia que decir solo que jamás podrá hacer lo suficiente como para pagarle todo lo que le ha quitado. Su aldea, sus amigos, sus memorias.

-"Que modales los míos, pasen, pronto oscurecerá"- dijo la pequeña maquina tirando del brazo de A2.

Esto hizo que la gynoide saliera de su estupor y se diera cuenta del sol que comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte: -"Oh… si, claro"-

Tomo la maleta y comenzó caminar hacia la entrada solo para detenerse y decir: -"Tu no estúpido dragón"-.

-"¿Qué?"- dijo el parando en su camino: -"¿Por que?"-

Su voz se oía como la de un niño apuntó de llorar, cosa que a A2 no le importo. Ella sólo se dio la vuelta y le respondió:

-"Por que no necesito que destruyas el pueblo por estar jugando"-.

Con eso Mikhail se quedo sentado en el piso sin nada que decir mientras A2 era llevada dentro por la pequeña máquina.

-"Zero ¿Donde estas?"- con ese último gemido dejo que su cabeza tocara el suelo se dejara caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Era algo obvio: las personas desaparecidas, la enfermedad mágica. Era una forma de aumentar el odio de las personas hacia los elfos ¿para que? Es simple una guerra ¿Por qué? Por que son diferentes, simple y sencillamente. La razón de las mayorías de las guerra, alguien no es igual a ti o no piensa como tu o su favorita: No cree en lo mismo que tu.

Ya estaba oscureciendo así que necesitaba correr más rápido si esto iba a convertirse en una batalla por el territorio tratarían de aprovechar la noche.

El camino por el bosque de regreso fue más fácil, aun con la creciente oscuridad la ruta era discernible. Todo estaría bien siempre y cuando lleguen antes de que la oscuridad lo cubra todo.

Nier noto a la distancia las luces de las antorchas del pueblo pero no oía los cuerno que sonaban cada cinco minutos media hora antes del bloqueo, indicando que aun no han cerrado las puestas.

-"¿Estas seguro de esto?"- pregunto Nines mientras corría tras él. Era obvio que el podía adelantarse fácilmente pero decidió seguirlo por alguna razón. La cual podría ser la figura inconsciente de el único atacante que aun vive. El androide era engañosamente fuerte para alguien de su tamaño.

-"La verdad no estoy siguiendo una corazonada"- dijo el causando que el androide lo mirara y soltara un suspiro:

-"Vaya, debes dejar de trabajar solo con eso"- Era obvio que para un androide el guiarse por algo como eso no era lógico.

-"¿Por qué? No es como si nos hubiese guiado mal en el pasado"- respondió el causando que el androide soltara un ligera risita.

-"¿No entiendo?"- preguntó Accord corriendo mientras tiraba del libro andante tras ella él cual no dejaba de maldecir: -"¿Como sabes quien es el culpable?"-

Aparentemente ella ya había conectado los puntos primero y solo quería ve si el lo había resuelto realmente.

-"Es fácil por; ¿Por qué ese alcalde no envió a uno de ellos para investigar?"-

-"¿Eeehh?... ¿Por qué no dejaría morir a sus ciudadanos como lo haría un buen alcalde?"- respondió Nines.

Nier solo negó con la cabeza: -"Por que necesitaba testigos de la enfermedad para tener permiso con la Catedral Roja para hacer un exterminio"-.

Eso horrorizó a ambos pero antes de que alguien pudiese hablar Nier siguió explicando:

-"Por mucho que quieran ocultarlo la iglesia de los Vigilantes; ellos son intolerantes a las demás culturas que no alaben a los ángeles, por lo cual harán cosas como esta para lograr que su fe se expanda en las comunidades fuera de las ciudades murallas"-

-"¿Pero por que molestarse con todo el ardid?"- dijo Accord para horror de Nines, al notar su expresión aclaro: -"Me refiero, son poderosos ¿Por qué no sólo declarar una cruzada?"-.

Esto apaciguó a Nines el cual lo miro esperando respuesta mientras al fondo podían oír a el grimorio haciendo arcadas por aparente mareo por movimiento.

-"Porque no todas las comunidades estarían de acuerdo y eso solo las enemistaría"- respondió recordando las clases que Manah le había enseñado.

Un gemido de parte de su prisionero le recordó a el androide golpear la parte posterior de su cabeza para devolverlo a la inconsciencia.

-"Ok, pero… ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que esta infección mágica no la iniciaron los elfos?"-

-"Porque ellos la curarían antes de que llegue a afectar humanos"- respondió el con una confianza que levantaba sospechas de parte de sus dos acompañantes.

-"¿Como lo sabes?"- pregunto el Accord.

-"Porque ya he trabajado con ellos"- respondió el corriendo mas rápido indicando a los otros dos que apresurara el paso. Nines nunca entendió como Nier podía hacer hazañas más allá de la capacidad humana. Era otro de tantos misterios alrededor de él.

Corriendo detrás de él llegaron a la aldea; El par guardias que estaban cerrando las puertas trataron de detenerlos solo para ser lanzados lejos por la fuerza combinada por los tres atacantes y terminaron abriendo las puertas.

-"¡¿Que significa esto?!"- exigió el alcalde parado sobre una tarima junto a un par de hombres que sostenían una figura arrodillada atada con sogas. Tanto el pueblo como sus habitantes parecían tener un aura violenta alrededor de ellos. Estaban a punto de atacar con armas improvisadas cuando un grito precedente de el ahora no tan inconsciente prisionero:

-"¡PADRE LO SIENTO, NO PUDE TERMINAR LO QUE ME ORDENASTE"-

 _-"¡¿Padre?!"-_ pensaron sorprendidos el trio de forasteros que ahora veían la imagen completa.

-"¡Cállate necio!?"- exigió el alcalde pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

-"Alcalde ¿no dijo que… los elfos mataron a su hijo ¡frente a sus ojos!?"- pregunto un aldeano anodino.

El alcalde comenzó a sudar balas mientras era bombardeado por la multitud. Nadie noto a Nier deslizándose entre ellos hasta llegar a la tarima mientras Nines y Accord mantenían a el prisionero de rodillas.

Cuando Nier llego a la tarima hecho un vistazo a los guardias los cuales posiblemente habían estado esperando cometer en nombre de la justicia solo para darse cuenta que estaban apunto de matar a alguien inocente gracias a un engaño.

La persona en cuestión tenia un pelo rubio y ojos azules, además que poseía orejas puntiagudas que delataban su origen como elfo. Vestía con una gabardina negra del mismo color que sus pantalones y usaba una bandana verde en su frente.

-"¿Que crees que haces?"- pregunto el alcalde notando la presencia al fin la presencia de Nier el cual lo ignoro completamente cuando comenzó a desatarlo.

-"Hey Nero te estas volviendo viejo"- dijo Nier sin apartar la mirada de los nudos que estaba deshaciendo.

-"Pssst, estos humanos sólo tuvieron suerte"- dijo el elfo ahora identificado como Nero.

Antes que el pudiese terminar de desatar la soga un grito llamo su atención; Al darse la vuelta observo como el hijo de el alcalde se retorcía fuera del agarre de sus compañeros mientras unos extraños garabatos aparecían sobre su cuerpo:

-"¡No puede ser!"- dijo 9S: -"El es…"-

-"Un **Replicant"-** termino el grimorio Weiss.

El cuerpo del chico se elevo en el aire debido al enorme poder que liberaba cuando una extraña neblina negra lo comenzó a envolver poco a poco.

-m"¡AAAAAA **AAAAAAAA**!"- su grito paso de pasar a uno de dolor a un rugido liberado por una bestia. Cuando la niebla se acentuó el cuerpo del chico ya no se encontraba solo la parodia de un lobo hecho de energía negra.

-"Shade"- dijo Nier entre dientes mientras desenfundaba sus armas. Seria fácil 3 contra 1.

El lobo lanzo un aullido causando que manchas brotaran del piso y se transformaran en " _shades_ " los cuales comenzaron a cazar al resto de aldeanos.

-"Ve por el lobo, nosotros nos encargaremos"- grito Nines corriendo hacia el enemigo seguido de Ac

Ella miro a Nier y el lobo y le pregunto al androide: -"¿Crees que este bien?"-

Mirándola por un momento y volviendo su atención hacia el objetivo respondió: -"No te preocupes, entre los dos Nier es mas fuerte"-

Con eso el se lanzo a la batalla dejando atrás a una desconcertada Accord la cual se unió a la refriega.

Esto dejo a Nier para pelear solo; sintió el mango de su espada la cual era de sus favoritas una de hierro negro con diseño clásico a excepción de la punta donde se dividía en tres puntas como un tridente.

Según la inscripción en ella la creo un herrero condenado a muerte y encerrado en su forja al cual su carcelero le dijo que forjara una espada para permitirle ver la luz del sol de nuevo, creyendo que seria libre trabajó en ella hasta el final, solo para enterarse que la usarían en su ejecución el día que el vería por última vez el sol.

-"Loki: la espada del engaño auto impuesto"-

-"Espera"- dijo el libro flotante acercándose a Nier: -"Es hora que demuestre mi verdadero poder"- Una enorme cantidad de energía se librero Weiss la cual tomo forma de un trio de lanzas que se lanzaron contra el lobo. Al hacer contacto estos contra su objetivo liberaron una ráfaga de energía que pareció causar que el enorme enemigo se fijara en ellos.

-"¿Eso es todo?"- pregunto el espadachín al ve tan poco efecto.

-"No"- dijo el grimorio concentrando más poder: -"Solo estoy calentando"-

El lobo se lanzo a ellos con todo sus fuerzas tratando de descartarlos a ambos sin efecto; un escudo proyectado por Weiss absorbió todo el daño.

-"Niño ahora"- dijo el libro de manera tranquila en contraste con su situación actual. Nier se impulso hacia adelante apuntando hacia las piernas del lobo el cual trato de bloquear con su cabeza sólo para que un puño de energía negra lo golpeara en la mandíbula.

Una vez la espada de Nier corto el lugar donde estarían los tendones, un icor negro se derramó sobre el suelo cubriendo las plantas antes de evaporarse. El lobo ya no pudo sostener su peso y cayo hacia adelante después de que Nier se quitara del camino e el último momento.

Cuando la criatura trato de levantarse, el no perdió el tiempo y uso su espada para decapitar q la criatura. Una vez que su cabeza rodó en el piso, tanto el miembro amputado como el cuerpo se desvanecieron en una nube de polvo negro dejando el cuerpo de joven que había sido originalmente.

-"¡Mi muchacho!"- grito el alcalde que había estado oculto detrás de la tarima. Corrió hacia la forma inconsciente de su "hijo" y lo acuno en sus brazos no notando que los aldeanos lo rodeaban.

En ese momento 9S y Accord se acercaron a Nier el cual no dejaba de ver la escena junta a Weiss. En ese momento los tres primeros dijeron algo al mismo tiempo: -"Necesítanos respuestas"-

Los rayos del sol trajeron no solo la noticia del nuevo día sino también la revelación de que 15 vidas se habían perdido. El alcalde y su "hijo" habían sido puestos en una jaula en medio del pueblo donde permanecían en la misma posición que antes. Aunque trataron de sacarles respuestas lo único que el alcalde murmuraba era la frase "Mi muchacho" lo cual según Nines era imposible ya que los Replicant no nacían, se creaban.

Todo lo que consiguieron fue por parte de los habitantes los cuales solo no atacaron a Nier que ahora aparentemente era un mago que no estaba bajo el poder de la Catedral por miedo a ser embrujados: Aparentemente esos dos hicieron. Un viaje al bosque profundo y no volvieron en dos semanas al hacerlo se comenzaron a actuar diferente; siendo más fervientes en su adoración a los Vigilantes y en su odio a las demás razas. Mas de ahí no sabían nada.

-"¿Y ahora que?"- dijo 9S aliviado de haber salido del pueblo.

Al mirar atrás tanto Nines como Accord no dejaba de mirar hacia atrás teniendo represalias. Weiss ahora flotaba sobre su hombro derecho sin importarle lo demás.

-"Le informamos a Manah"- dijo el con su tono serio.

-"¡¿Manah?! ¿La alta sacerdotisa? ¿La conoces?"- pregunto Accord.

El no negó nada ni lo confirmo, ella podrá ser útil en la batalla pero aun no saben nada más acerca de ella aparte de que trabaja para "La biblioteca oculta" y le dio ese libro como parte de un experimento.

Eso recordó que hoy era el día que comenzaba el festival y llegaban los Lords de todas las tierra.

 _-"Espero que no me mate"-_ fue lo único que se dijo a si mismo mientras corría hacia su hogar para poder ir luego a la Ciudad. El no se dio cuenta del extraño cuervo que lo observaba a la distancia.

 **Fin del capítulo. Para ideas o sugerencias escriban un PM o dejen una review.**


End file.
